How It All Began
by 611 - L
Summary: Heroes are made, not born. See Skippers life from past to present, egg to adult, birdie to penguin commando! All the many adventures, mysteries and betrayals are all right here! Read on! Chapter SIXTEEN is out!
1. Chapter 1: The Chase

**How It All Began**

**Chapter 1: The Chase**

One night, in a cave during one of the coldest blizzards in Antarctica, an egg was born. Surrounding the egg were two penguins. One of them was a beautiful, gray-feathered female penguin and the other was a tall, muscular, flat-headed male penguin.

"That is one handsome looking egg." The male said

"It looks quite promising but it will be hard to raise an egg during a blizzard." The other commented.

"Silvia, It'll be fine. I can handle it." The male penguin said as he carefully slipped the egg under him.

"I hope so, Jon." Silvia added, "It will be long before this blizzard stops and with so many predators around, we can't move to safer ground. The egg can't survive alone you know."

Jon opened his mouth to reply but hesitated. After a few heartbeats he finally said, "Do you smell that…"

Before he could finish his sentence, out from the shadows, a big leopard seal barged into the cave, roaring in delight as it spotted its long-awaited dinner.

"RUN, SILVIA! AND TAKE THE EGG! GO THROUGH THE TUNNELS WE FOUND YESTERDAY!" Jon screamed at the top of his lungs.

"But we don't even know if it's safe! There might be…" Silvia stammered.

"IT'S NOT SAFE HERE ANYMORE!" Jon said, gently giving the egg to Silvia. "GO! RUN! RUN AWAY AND _DONT_ LOOK BACK!"

Silvia did as she was told and headed for the back of the cave, clutching the egg in her flippers. Silvia ran through the first tunnel she found which led to the shore. She got out at almost the exact moment another leopard seal swam out of the water.

Surprised by the loud growl of the seal, Silvia was forced to run faster.

Because of the loud growl, it seemed that the leopard seal was bigger than the one in the cave with Jon. She didn't _dare_ look back for she might slow down in the process. Silvia headed toward the Echoing Mountains where a secret military penguin force was located.

Jon, having learned so much in that secret agency, fought bravely against the leopard seal. But the leopard seal seemed to be trained and dodged his every move.

Soon, Jon found himself pinned down by the enormous creature, letting out a loud caterwaul before everything that can be heard was the hungry growl of the leopard seal.

Silvia struggled to keep moving. Her lungs gasping for air, her feet tired and sore, but she had to keep running for the sake of her newborn child.

At long last, she arrived at the bottom of the Echoing Mountain. She was too tired to climb but she had no choice. She began climbing rocks and boulders, hoping that the leopard seal wouldn't follow her up there. But she was wrong. The leopard seal was climbing the boulders as well!

_He must be starving to follow me up here,_ Silvia thought.

Panicking now, Silvia waddled to a tiny cave. _It's the only shelter I can find! … Well, at least my egg can survive longer than me._ She thought.

Carefully, she hid her egg inside and spun around to see what happened to the seal. It was bigger that she imagined. _I must lure it away from my egg!_ The seal was struggling to keep up, but it was growing closer and closer to Silvia.

Silvia drew away from the tiny cave and taunted, "Hey ugly! Want a piece of me?"

The creature turned away from the cave and looked at Silvia with hungry eyes and growled its triumph of finding its prey.

"Oh, I guess you do! Hehe… AAAHH HELP!" Silvia screamed. She ran forward, the blizzard blinding her sight. _Where am I?_ The thought of being lost here made her shudder. Suddenly, "OOF!" she tripped over a rock right in front of her! She turned and saw the leopard seal pulling itself nearer and nearer.

Silvia tried to get back up and running, but her trip over the rock made a sprain in her leg and she found it hard to move fast. The pain slowed her every step and soon became so unbearable that she collapsed on the icy floor. Knowing that this could be her end, with the leopard seal right in front of her, she closed her eyes tight.

Suddenly, a yowl was heard from behind her. It was a penguin! He was a young Northern Rockhopper penguin with red eyes and bushy eyebrows. He shot out from behind her and kicked the leopard seal in the chest. The seal squealed with pain and snapped its jaws in attempt to eat them.

The Rockhopper penguin grabbed the leopard seal's tail and threw it down and unconscious. Then he looked at Silvia as if he expected her to do something. "Well?" He said.

Silvia looked around as if someone had followed her. "Me?" she asked.

"Yes you. What are you waiting for?" The penguin said, giving her a look of confusion.

Suddenly the leopard seal regained its consciousness and got up. It grabbed the Rockhopper penguin and opened its mouth. The penguin got a tranquilizer gun that seemed to come from his back and shot the leopard seal. Soon, the seal was unconscious once more. For a few heartbeats, Silvia met the other penguin's gaze.

"Are you gonna introduce yourself or what?" The Rockhopper penguin asked.

"My… my… n… name is S… Silvia."

"Well, Silvia, the name's Agent Buck Rockgut. You can call me Buck. Surely you have heard about me."

"Buck? Buck Rockgut? I never…" she began. But instantly, she remembered her egg and limped toward the tiny cave.

"Where do you think you're going missy?" Buck stammered.

Silvia examined her egg carefully. There were no cracks or holes. No damage at all. She sighed with relief.

"That… your egg?" Buck asked.

Silvia nodded.

"You're hurt. You and your egg must come with me to Headquarters."

"The SMPF?"

"Aye. That's the one."

"I…I was h…heading there my…myself because…"

"Tell me in the HQ. We need to get that leg treated right away."

Buck let Silvia lean on his shoulder all the way to the SMPF HQ. "Here we are. We are safe here." He said. Silvia sat down on a boulder and let Buck examine her leg. "Doesn't seem infected or too hurt. It just needs a little cold compress." He explained while chipping off some ice from a huge ice cube. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the sprain and ice.

"Now, young one, you were saying?" he asked Silvia.

Clutching her egg, she told Buck everything that had happened. "Really?" Buck replied, "Well, I'm sure we can check the surveillance tapes for clues… I have a feeling that…"

Suddenly, another female penguin barged into the room Buck and Silvia were staying in. "Buck! Buck! We need you to see this! It's and _emergency_!" she announced.

**What happened? What is the emergency? Find out in the next chapter of**

**How It All Began**


	2. Chapter 2: Mischief

**~I would like to thank all the people who reviewed, followed, and made chapter 1 your favorite... Well, here you go, CHAPTER 2! ~**

**How it All Began**

**Chapter 2: ****Mischief**

"Annabelle? What're you doing here?" Buck exclaimed.

"Please excuse my interruption, Buck." Annabelle said. "We just need you to see something impor…" she paused and stared at Silvia.

"Who's the new girl?" She asked Buck, a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Oh, this is Silvia. Silvia, this is Annabelle. She's my mission partner."

"But now, Buck's been doing solo missions… Now if you'll excuse us, _Silvia_." Annabelle said, leading Buck out of the room.

Silvia sighed and glanced at her egg.

...

"What was so important that it couldn't wait until morning, Annabelle?" Buck questioned.

"You'll see, Buck," another penguin said. He had some white wavy hair, and a British accent.

"Nigel? I thought you were out!" Buck stammered.

"I was until I stopped by here to check something..." Nigel said, holding a teacup, "I also came back 'cause I smelled the scent of leopard seal and penguin. Those scents don't mix at all."

"Um excuse me? Emergency here?" Annabelle complained.

"Oh! Uh... yes… take a look, Buck." Nigel said turning his computer on. He opened a file that lead to the surveillance tapes.

Buck saw a leopard seal approaching a cave and heard a familiar voice. _Jon?_ He thought. Buck watched the video further until all he could hear was the triumphant growl of the leopard seal. Then suddenly, something caught his eye. A shiny, gray surface was floating in the shore near the cave.

"Is that… Blowhole?" He asked

"Blowhole?" Nigel said pushing Buck out of the way to get a closer look. "What on Earth would he be doing here?"

"Taking revenge on Jon _and_ his family I guess… It's kinda obvious you know." Annabelle stated. "Jon _is _his arch enemy." Annabelle heard a gasp from Buck as he saw the limp body of Jon being carried away by the leopard seal.

"No, no! This is not possible!" Buck exclaimed, sobbing.

Nigel looked at him with a surprised look. "Buck… are you… crying?" He asked.

"No. I'm… I'm… grieving!" Buck replied.

"I'm so sorry, Buck. He was a good friend to you." Annabelle said.

"Friend? _Friend!?_ He was _more _that a friend to me!" Buck explained.

"We will avenge him some day, Buck." Nigel stated.

"No._ I_ will. By raising his child as my own." Buck vowed. "He will be trained to be an agent right here in the Secret Military Penguin Force (SMPF) Headquarters!"

"_What?!_" Nigel exclaimed, spitting out his tea.

"But Buck, we've never trained a young very young penguin here!" Annabelle explained.

Buck waddled toward the door. "No. Not _yet_." He said.

* * *

"Silvia! I have good news and bad news." Buck announced

"Okay," Silvia replied. "Bad news first."

"Um… well… the bad news is… Jon… he… he's dead…"

Buck heard Silvia weep and quickly said the good news. "But here's the good news, you can stay here!"

Silvia looked up from her sobbing and said, "H…here? But who will take care of Co…"

"I will."

"You? But..."

"I can train him to avenge his father and to save the planet form the evil flippers of Blowhole!"

"Avenge? Blowhole? Buck, I'm so confused!"

"Jon hasn't told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

"Silvia, He has an arch enemy named Blowhole that wants to take over the world!" Buck explained, "He sent those leopard seals to kill you and Jon!"

Silvia hesitated. For several moments, she met Buck's gaze. Then finally, she came up to him and gave him the egg. "Take care of him." She whispered.

* * *

**6 years later…**

"Haha! Can't catch me!" A young penguin with a flat head shouted.

"Oh yes I can!" A younger penguin replied.

"Cody! Get down from there! You might get hurt!" Silvia called to her flat-headed son.

"But mOoom! We're having so much fun!" Cody complained.

"Silvia," Buck said. "Cody's just climbing to the top of the mountain with little Johnathan. It is definitely not a problem. It's a very good practice for both of them. Don't worry Silvia. Cody's got excellent strength and agility."

Cody jumped from rock to rock with Johnathan hot on his heels. Soon, he was the first at the top.

"Woohoo! In your face, Johnnyboy! I toldya I could reach the top first!" he said.

"You only won because you had a head start! Rematch?" Johnathan replied when he reached the top.

"Alright boys, you've had your fun. Now it's time to head back to the HQ." Silvia told the kids.

Both Johnathan and Cody obeyed and jumped down. When they reached the bottom, Buck approached Cody.

"Cody, you've got strong flippers and an agile body. You've done well today, young skipper." He said.

"You really think I can be a skipper one day, sir?" Cody asked.

"You bet your apple sauce you should! With ability like that, those cupcakes can't beat you in _anything_!" Buck said, giving him a pat on the back. "Now run along, young one."

Cody ran up to Johnathan. "Race you to the HQ?" He challenged.

"Alright!" Johnathan said, getting a head start.

Buck sighed and said, "And to think they just met!"

"Yes. Cody loves making new friends especially if they compete with him. He's so competitive." Silvia replied

When they got back to the HQ, Cody and Johnathan were already waiting in the training area. "What took you so long, you slowpokes?" Cody teased.

"I'll show _you_ who's the slowpoke! Haha!" Buck said, grabbing the little Cody and tickling him.

"Hahaha! Stop it! Haha!" Cody shrieked.

"Roar! I'm a leopard seal! Roar!" Buck played.

Cody freed himself and ran up to Johnathan. "What should we do, Johnnyboy?"

"The name's Johnathan… and I suppose we should… ATTACK!" Johnathan replied.

They both attacked the penguin-leopard seal together. "Hyyah!" Johnathan cried out. The three of them playfully tussled on the ground.

"Okay, I think Buck's had enough now, boys." Silvia said. "Johnathan, you should find your mother, Angelica and go home now."

"I'm here." A blue-ish female penguin with curled feathers said as she approached them.

"Mother!" Johnathan shouted for joy at the sight of his mother. He cuddled with his mother for a moment then told her all about the mountain climbing. "I was so good! And fast too!" He boasted.

"But not fast enough to beat me!" Cody interrupted.

"You're the one that led him up there. Right?" Angelica questioned.

"Y…yes." Cody replied, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Now, now young one, there is no need to feel guilty! I think you're a _great_ leader, Cody. But _my_ son's going to be the _brains_ of the team. He's going to study the facts of Science and Technology!" Angelica told Cody.

"Mom!" Johnathan complained. "_I_ wanted to tell him!"

Angelica smiled at him and chuckled.

"Well, I bet you cupcakes could make a great team." Buck told them. "Now Cody, why don't I prepare you for PELT?"

"PELT?!" Silvia shrieked.

"Why? What's wrong with my pelt?" Cody asked, confused.

"P-E-L-T, Cody. Physical Endurance Leadership Training. It's kind of like a test. You have to pass it to become a _true_ skipper." Johnathan explained.

Cody noticed his mother breathing heavily. "Mother? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm *pant* *pant* fine, Cody." Silvia said. "It's just that PELT can be dangerous."

_"What's so dangerous about my pelt?" Cody asked._

"P-E-L-T Cody! Do we really have to go through this again?" Johnathan joked.

"Haha, very funny." Cody said, sarcastically. "What I meant was… What makes PELT dangerous?"

"It is a very serious program made to train leaders." Buck explained. "I recommend it! It'll toughen you up! From the softie you are to the hardest of hard."

"A _softie_!? I'll show _you_ who's the _softie_!" Cody said, and began punching Buck's side.

"Hehe… You're gonna need more than _that_ to defeat a special agent like Buck." Silvia commented.

"A _special agent_ should know how to treat younger penguin agents! A_ special_ _agent_ doesn't call me a _softie!_" Cody complained.

"Haha! I was kidding, you little rascal!" Buck said carrying Cody and giving him a gentle rub on the head before putting him down beside his mother.

"C'mon Cody, let's head to our room before the fish I caught gets frozen." Silvia told Cody.

"Aaw mom! Do we have to go home so early? I wanted to play with Johnathan!" Cody complained. "Can I sleep in his room? Pleeeeeeaaasse!?"

"I'm sorry, Cody but you can't. You can play again tomorrow morning." Silvia said.

"Um... Silvia, you can come and have dinner with us." Angelica said. "I have more than enough fish to go around."

Cody gasped in delight. "Mother! Can we _please_ eat dinner at Johnathan's place? _Pleeeeeeaaasse?_" he begged.

"Oh alright! We'll have dinner at Johnathan's." Silvia replied.

Cody ran up to Johnathan. "Johnathan! We're going to eat dinner at your place!" He said, walking with Johnathan to their destination.

"Really?" Johnathan replied. "That's great!"

"Now the we've got more time together, we can plan our very first mission!" Cody told him.

"A mission? Are we allowed to? Who's leading it? …I mean… It could be da…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. We'll talk about that later. We need more privacy."

"_Privacy_? Why would we need privacy when we were allowed to…"

"Be _quiet_! Cant's you understand the sentence we need pri…"

"We're here!" Angelica stated. "I've got cods and kippers here. Who wants a kipper?"

"What's a kipper?" Cody asked.

"It's a fish that's small but very delicious." Cody answered.

"Okay," Cody smirked. "I'll have one!"

"Me too!" Johnathan said.

"Alright. Two kippers and two cods." Angelica said orally while placing the fishes into their proper bowls. After they finished their meals, Cody called Johnathan to the back of the room. "Now, we will plan our mission." Cody informed. "Our mission will be fantastic! Amazing! Out of this…"

"Yeah, yeah… what's the mission?" Johnathan asked.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**... **

**To all readers: First of all, I will publish a chapter every seven days if I can… So keep a look out. Second, If there are any repeated phrases, please don't mind it… thanks! **

** HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Adventure

**Okay, this chapter will be exciting…**

**How It All Began**

**Chapter 3: The First Adventure**

"Um… excuse me for interrupting, Cody. But I think it would be best if we begin with something small… like… an adventure around the ice. We _are_ just beginners you know." Johnathan suggested.

Cody grunted then said, "Fine. But I'm only doing this beginner stuff for you, Johnathan."

"Cody! We're leaving! Say your good-byes now, it's time we go back to our room." Silvia called.

"Here, Johnathan." Cody said, giving Johnathan a walkie-talkie. "I'll call you up tomorrow, early in the morning. Hide this under your pillow."

"Affirmative!" Johnathan answered as he hid the walkie-talkie under his pillow. "Good-bye, Cody."

"Until tomorrow, pal." Cody stated before running outside.

Soon enough, Cody was back in his bunk thinking about the next day. Because of all the excitement and anticipation, Cody couldn't sleep. He got the walkie-talkie, pressed a button and whispered, "Johnathan? Johnathan are you there?"

At first, there was no reply, but after a few moments, a voice was heard. "Um… yes Cody. I thought you would call tomorrow morning."

"Sorry. I just can't sleep. We're you asleep?"

"I _was_ until you so _rudely_ interrupted my slumber!"

"Oh Geez! I already said sorry."

"Anyways, I have to get some rest."

It was quiet for a few heartbeats. "Johnathan? _Johnathan!_ Answer me!"

_Snore*** snore***_

"Auurrgghh!" he growled, placing the walkie-talkie back in it's hiding spot.

…

"Honey, wake up!"

Cody awoke to hear the voice of his mother. "It's breakfast time sweetie."

Cody was annoyed. He'd been asleep. He had intended to stay awake but exhaustion overwhelmed him, causing him to sleep.

"Ugh." He grunted. "Breakfast time already?"

"You've overslept, darling." Silvia replied. "Now I know how much you loved the kipper you ate last night. So I decided to catch some for you." She said, holding up a bowlful of kippers.

"That's great ma." Cody said rubbing the sleep off his eye. "What time is it?"

"It's already ten o'clock."

"_What?!_" Cody shrieked, looking at the clock on the wall.

"I trained you to wake up early and I wanted to wake you, but you looked so peaceful so I didn't."

"I… Uh… thanks for the kippers."

"No problem honey." Silvia replied, "You can go play with Johnathan after you finish your breakfast. Alright?"

"Sounds fine, ma." Cody said, eating his meal.

"But don't go too far from the HQ. Okay dear?"

"Okay ma."

As soon as Cody finished eating the kippers, he raced outside and called Johnathan in the walkie-talkie. "Johnathan, do you read me?" He asked. There was no reply. "Johnathan! Answer me!" he shouted. There was _still_ no reply. "Johnathan! Answer me _now_. That's an order, mister!"

"Um… Cody?" a voice from behind him said, "I'm right behind you… Hehe"

Cody turned around to see Johnathan giggling. Cody felt embarrassed.

"I knew that." He lied. "How come you're already here?"

"How could I _not_ be here? _You're_ the one that's _late_."

"Hehe… I kind of… overslept… but that's not important now. We're on a mission."

"_Adventure._" Johnathan corrected.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with…" Cody said. Then he noticed that Johnathan was wearing a small blue backpack. "What's with the bag?"

"Oh… uh… I just figured we'd need some stuff along the way." Johnathan explained. "Like a grappling gun, some snacks, a first aid kit… I also brought a note pad, a pencil, a map, some tranquilizer guns…"

"Waitwaitwait… what did you say?" Cody asked.

"Tranquilizer guns. We can use it to protect ourselves from…"

"No, no… before that…"

"A map?"

"Yes, that one! Give it to me!"

Johnathan gave him the map. Cody examined it from top to bottom. He noticed an empty spot in the bottom-left of the map. "That's where we're going." He stated, pointing at the empty spot.

"Cody! That's an uncharted land! There might be danger there!" Johnathan shrieked.

"Johnathan, what's the point of an adventure, if you know where you are and what you will find?"

"You have a point, but that place is so far away from here. It could take _hours_ to trek there."

"And we _do _have all day… It doesn't look _that_ far."

"You have _no_ idea how a map works, do you?"

Cody ignored him and started walking towards the East. "Um… Cody, wrong way!" Johnathan informed him. Cody stopped and turned. "I knew that!" he shouted.  
Johnathan rolled his eyes and followed, dragging his backpack in the soft snow.

…..

**2 hours later…**

"Where are we?" Cody asked his feathered friend.

"I'm not sure, but I think we're somewhere between the Polar bear's nest and the Fishing Pond." Came the reply.

Cody grabbed the map from the Johnathan's flippers. Suddenly, he felt the rumbling in his belly. "I'm starving! Where are those kippers? I'd like to eat five of them…" he said.

"Um… Cody? I only brought two kippers…" Johnathan told him. Cody face-flippered. _Why didn't I bring my own snacks?_ He asked himself silently.

"We're just a few minutes away from the Fishing Pond." Johnathan informed him. "We could fish a little."

"Okay then." Cody replied.

They both belly-slid to the Frozen pond. Cody kicked a hole in the thin ice, revealing ice-cold water and tiny creatures swimming below. "My golly that's a lot of fish!" Cody quoted at the sight of them. "Yes. That means more food for us! Now, who will jump in first?" Johnathan asked, looking at Cody expectantly.

"Woah, woah, woah! Not me! My swimming is out of practice." Cody lied.

Johnathan rolled his eyes and said, "Fine then. I'll go. But what I catch is what I eat!" then he jumped in the ice-cold water. Cody paced around the hole, waiting impatiently. After a few minutes, Johnathan appeared with two Tooth fishes and an Ice fish. Cody licked his beak at the sight of the three fresh fish. But before he could grab some, Johnathan pulled the fishes away from him. "Cody, It's your turn." Johnathan smirked, "Unless you don't want any fish."

Cody grunted then jumped into the water. As soon as he saw the fish deep down below, he began to swim deeper and deeper. As he neared them, the creatures began to look bigger and bigger. Soon, Cody realized that they weren't fish at all! They were leopard seals! Cody turned and slowly swam away. Careful not to make a noise, he hid behind a long and sharp Icicle that came from the top of the pond. He began to swim upwards, faster and faster. Suddenly, a pointy edge of the Icicle hit his side and made rather painful wound. Cody wanted to cry out in pain, but he forced himself to keep quiet and kept swimming upwards.

But the pain slowed him. Soon enough, the leopard seals started growling and looking around. _They must have smelled my blood._ Cody thought. He took a peek at the seals and panicked. They were heading straight for him! He knew hiding was useless now and swam toward the hole. He came up to find Johnathan sitting on a pile of snow near the hole.

"What did you catch?" Johnathan asked him.

"Um… nothing good…" Cody replied then winced at the pain of his wound.

Johnathan noticed it and gasped, "Oh my goodness! Cody, what happened down there?"

They were interrupted by the sound of big creatures trying to break the ice.

"I th…think you're a…about to f…find out!" Cody said, panicking again.

The ice broke open and four leopard seals barged out of the ice.

"_RUN_!" Cody shouted, belly-sliding away. Johnathan slid beside him and they both slid down the slope, not knowing where they were going.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Cody ordered.

"We never practiced any evasive maneuvers!" Johnathan said.

"Ugh! Just follow me! Let's do a serpentine!" Cody said, heading for a forest of icicles sticking out of the ground. "We can use their size against them!"

The penguin duo slid right, left, and around the icicles. The seals struggled to follow. Soon enough, two of them gave up and headed back to the pond. The other two, obviously more agile than the first two, slid past many icicles. Cody spotted a hole in the ice and shouted, "Dive, dive, dive!" They both dove into the water. The bigger leopard seal managed to break the hole, making it bigger, and dove underwater. The smaller leopard seal went in and swam faster and faster. Cody saw another hole ahead of them. He looked at Johnathan. Johnathan, seeming to know what he meant, nodded and they both jumped out of the water.

"Johnathan! Tranquilizer gun!" Cody shrieked.

"Johnathan quickly got the tranquilizer gun from his backpack and aimed at the hole, ready to shoot. For a few heartbeats, everything was silent. Then the leopard seals burst out of the hole, cracking the ice in the process. Johnathan shot them in the neck and they both became unconscious. The two penguins gave themselves a moment to catch their breath before sliding away from the unconscious seals.

They stopped at a place with many rocks. "Good shot!" Cody complimented.

Johnathan's only response was a smile.

"Ouch!" Cody shrieked at the pain of his wound.

"Johnathan reached for the first-aid kit in his bag. Once he put the medicine and the bandages on, he read the map once more. He couldn't locate where they were. They must have ran a long way from the Fishing pond.

"Cody… I think we're…. lost." He stammered.

"No… this should be our destination." Cody struggled to reply. The pain

weakening him.

"I'll check…" Johnathan said, as he looked for the sun. But a thick blanket of fog covered the sky.

"It seems that I cannot locate the sun." Johnathan stated, still looking at the sky. "But I'd guess it's about lunch time."

"I d… didn't catch any f… fish." Cody said. "I guess I… I have n…nothing to… to ea… eat."

Johnathan grabbed the Ice fish from his bag. "Here," he said, "You can have this."

Cody gave him a thankful smile before eating the fish. Johnathan ate one tooth fish then opened the map to study it again. "Too bad I didn't bring my compass." He commented. "We could have used that. Hey, why don't you take the first wa…"

He turned to see Cody asleep beside a few fish bones.

Johnathan chuckled. "Alright, Cody. I'll take first watch then." Then he sat down to take the first watch.

…

Cody blinked his eyes open. He saw Johnathan scribbling on the map. As Cody sat up, Johnathan looked up from his work, "Oh. You're finally awake."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"For about an hour or so…"

"What are you doing to the map?"

"Oh, I saw the sun a while ago. I also saw the Icicle Forest we encountered before. Presently, I am drawing the Icicle Forest here."

"Wait… Are you telling me that we discovered a small piece of land in the uncharted land?" Cody asked.

"Um… Yeah." Johnathan replied.

"Alright! Way to go, team! Hi-five!" Cody shouted, holding up a flipper.

Johnathan smiled and hi-fived his partner. Suddenly, a few growls were heard in the distance. Johnathan turned to see seven white leopard seals. "Watch out… Leopard seals at 12 o'clock." He warned Cody.

"What _is_ it with leopard seals today?" Cody complained.

"Don't worry, Cody. They're just pups. I don't even know if they smell our…" They were interrupted by the sound of sniffing and tiny growling.

"RUN!" Cody screamed, belly-sliding away. Johnathan, still holding the map, belly-slid as well. As soon as the leopard seal pups saw them, they growled in delight and slid toward them. "I can't see anything!" Cody said.

"Neither can I. We have to…"

"I see a crack in a big ice rock!" Cody interrupted, grabbing Johnathan and sliding toward it. They pushed themselves inside and stayed perfectly still. When all seven leopard seal pups slid past them, all was quiet. Cody and Johnathan began to relax. But then, all the pups turned and followed the penguin's scent to the crack. The penguins pushed themselves deeper into the crack while the leopard seal pups hit, smashed, gnawed, and pushed their way in. "Don't worry... I've got my tranquilizer gun right…" Johnathan paused and remembered that he left his bag back at the rocky place. "In my bag…" he continued, reluctantly. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Cody screamed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Was this my first intense cliffhanger or what? Haha… Well, that's it! Hope it was better than other Chapters before... Give me your thoughts... I can't wait for next week… Can ****_you_****?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hans the Puffin

**Hi everybody, 611 – L here. I just wanna say thanks to buttercup, Fox 2314, Layra, and Jet Engine (Especially Jet Engine) for reviewing! Now, here's what you've been waiting for! **

**CHAPTER 4 IS HERE! READ ON!**

**How It All Began**

**Chapter 4: Hans the Puffin**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Cody screamed, closing his eyes tight.

Suddenly they heard a noise coming from behind the leopard seals.

The leopard seals turned and got hit in the face with a mighty kick. Johnathan moved a little forward to see their hero. It was a young puffin! The he fought as if he had fought his whole life, Cody and Johnathan watched as the seven pups surrounded him.

The pups lunged at him, while the young puffin jumped up high and landed on the heads of two pups that soon became unconscious. He then jumped in front of the crack, still facing the pups.

The five remaining leopard seals nudged the unconscious two until they regained consciousness then slid away. The puffin turned to the crack. Johnathan could see a little more of him now, he had ruffled wing feathers, and a yellow-orange and purple beak and brown eyes.

"It is da safe now, birdies!" The puffin called in a Danish accent. Cody and Johnathan squeezed out of the crack.

Johnathan got up and said, "Thank you, um…"

"Hans. You can call me Hans." The puffin said.

"Thank you Hans." Johnathan repeated.

Cody got up. "Johnathan, analysis."

"He is a Fratercula Arctica or… Puffin... His name is Hans and he just saved our life." Johnathan replied.

"It is… uh… nice to meet you penguins." Hans said, looking at Cody.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Hans. I'm Cody and this is my partner, Johnathan." Cody explained.

"Pahtners!?" Hans said, a look of excitement showed on his face. "Ooh! Can I be pahtners wid you too?"

Johnathan looked at Cody expectantly. Cody took a step near Hans. "Hans, we're heading back home now… and _you_ should head to _your_ home now. So…" He said.

Hans' smile turned into a frown. He was clearly disappointed. "I am lost." Hans said, "I just saw dose silly-vhilly leopard seals here trying to get into a crack, den I heard a scream from dee inside. It kind of sounded like a penguin so I came to dee rescue."

Cody huddled with Johnathan. "So, what do you think?" he asked. "We should probably let him come with us. When we get back, we can ask Buck to bring him to wherever he is from then he'll be out of our feathers forever. Plus, with him on our side on the way back, he can fight off leopard seals!" Johnathan suggested. "Sounds like a plan." Cody stated before approaching Hans again. "Okay, Hans. You can come with us. Just don't mess things up, okay?" Cody told him.

"Why yes! Of course! I don't mess things up… unless you vhant me to." Hans said. Putting a flipper around Cody. "Ooh! Zis is going to be great! Vhe're gonna be da best of friends!"

"_Friends_?" Cody exclaimed, "Woah, woah, woah! I never said anything about being frie-OOF!" Cody was stopped when Johnathan hit his stomach with his elbow.

"Well? Vhat are we waiting for? Let's get a-moving!" Hans said, walking forward. After a few minutes of belly-sliding, Hans ran up to Cody. "So, vhat were you doing in da leopard seal territory?" "Leopard seal territory?" Johnathan asked from behind them.

"Yes. You see, I vhas born here in zis Antarctica place, but mama told me dat we come from dee place called Denmark. She also told me _never_ to go to da leopard seal territory because of da stories about da penguins dat got eaten der." Hans explained. "But I am not a penguin. So vhy should I be scared? Den I waited for mama to be asleep so dat I can sneak out to da leopard seal territory and den I found you two."

The trio passed through rocks that Cody and Johnathan took refuge in. "My backpack!" Johnathan exclaimed, reaching for the small bag. He put the map inside and checked his supplies. "Ooh, do you have da fishy snacks in dat bag?" Hans asked. Johnathan nodded and threw a tooth fish at Hans. Hans jumped up and caught it with his big beak and swallowed. Then he noticed Cody's bandages. "Err… Cody, Vhat has happened to you?" He asked Cody.

"What?" Cody said, distracted. "Oh… That… Um… An Icicle just scratched me underwater. That's all."

"Oh, but you're alright now?" Hans checked.

"Yeah. It's fine now." Cody replied. "Why do you care? You're a _puffin_. And I'm a _penguin_. Totally different species. Why care for somebody very different?"

"I don't actually know why I care. I just do. And mama always says that other people are important too." Hans answered with a smile on his face.

Johnathan slid beside Cody and said, "Cody, all my supplies are complete."

Cody didn't seem to hear him. "You know, Hans, you should hang in my place sometime." He said.

"Really? Dat would be great, Cody!" Hans stated, delighted.

"Cody, all my supplies are…" Johnathan reported.

"We could play games! And have dinner together. You should try a kipper with me. It's delicious!" Cody exclaimed.

"Cody! I'm trying to…"

"That would vhonderful! Just us, palsy-walsies! Dat would be something special!" Hans replied.

"But… How about me?"

"Oh yes it will!" Cody said. "But only if she allows. In order for her to approve, I'm gonna do her…"

"**CODY**!" Johnathan shouted. Hans and Cody looked at him. "What is it, Johnathan?" Cody asked. Johnathan felt embarrassed for shouting so loud. "Never mind." He stammered.

Cody cocked his brow. "You sure you don't wanna talk about it?"

"Positive." Johnathan said.

"Okay then." Cody stated before turning to face Hans. "Anyways… I'm gonna do her a _huge_ favor. I'll…"

Johnathan didn't listen to the rest of what Cody said. He was too upset. Suddenly, he heard voices ahead. He wanted to warn Cody, but he knew he wouldn't listen.

Johnathan belly-slid ahead and followed the sound of the voices. He recognized them immediately. It was Buck Rockgut and Nigel Buckingham! He got up and waddled toward them. Johnathan noticed two _other_ penguins waddling behind them. It was his mother! And Miss Silvia! "Mother! Mother, It's me! Johnathan!" he said, waving his flippers in the air.

"Johnathan? Oh, Johnathan! I've been worried sick! Where were you?" said Angelica.

"Where's Cody?" Silvia asked.

"Over here ma." Cody stated from afar.

"Cody? Cody!" Silvia said, running towards him.

Hans stepped aside as the mother and son cuddled each other. "M… mother, this is Hans. We met him when we were… um… playing" Cody told his mother.

"Oh really? Well it's nice to meet you, Hans… the… Puffin…" Silvia greeted, shaking Hans' flipper.

"It is nice to meet you too." Hans said.

"Well, I'm glad the search is over then," Nigel said, crossing his flippers. "We've been looking all over for you folks ever since the lunch time bell rang."

"We were a bit confused. If you cupcakes stayed near the HQ, then you would have heard the bell." Buck stated.

Cody and Johnson exchanged a look and smiled at their mothers. "Um… I guess we were having so much fun that we didn't hear anything else. Right, Johnathan?" Cody said, still grinning.

"Yes… Precisely! So… much… fun…" Johnathan stated.

Silvia cocked her brow. "Okay then… I know that we should be heading to our homes now. But, Angelica, the dinner you gave us was _so_ delicious that I _had _to return the favor. I'm inviting you and Johnathan to dinner tonight. You too, Buck, Nigel. Nigel, you can invite your sister, Eloise. I'm sure we will have a delightful time." Silvia glanced at Hans. He was sitting on a snow pile, sighing. "You too, Hans. I had enough time to catch _more_ than enough fish." She told him. Hans' face lit up with happiness. Silvia smiled at him before turning back to the others.

"Well, _that_ sounds like a good meal." Buck said, rubbing his belly.

"Yes. I'm coming. And I'm bringing Eloise." Nigel announced.

"I guess we'll get that bonding time after all, Hans." Cody told Hans.

"Hooray for palsy-walsies!" Hans said, hugging Cody.

Johnathan sighed and frowned. Then he started thinking. _Cody won't listen to me anymore… Wait a minute… am I… jealous? No… I'm not… wait… I think I _am_ jealous. Well, I'll take care of this now. I'll just ask him to let me join their bonding. I won't wait like a stubborn brat._ He thought.

Johnathan approached Cody and Hans. "Cody?" he said. "Yes, Johnathan?" Cody replied.

"Can…. Can I join your b…bonding?" Johnathan asked him. "Sure. What do you think, Hans?" Cody asked his partner. "I guess it is alright. Vhe could use another game playah, right, Cody?" Hans stated. "Affirmative!" Cody answered. Johnathan smiled at them.

…

Soon, they were in Cody's big room, which was his home. Nigel had left to fetch his sister while Buck came with them. "Follow me, Hans! I've got something to show ya!" Cody shrieked, running with Hans to his bedroom. Johnathan followed slowly so he was able to hear Silvia's conversation with Buck.

"I don't think they're ready, Buck. They're still little kids!" Silvia whined.

"Kids that grow, Silvia. Those cupcakes went all the way to the Puffin Place! Don't you think they're fit enough? We can even start with those beginner stuff like some simple Flipkwando moves. No dangerous missions."

"Alright then. If you're sure, I'll talk to them."

"Oh, I _am _sure. Those cupcakes make a great team."

Johnathan hurried to tell Cody about what he just heard. When he got in the bedroom, Cody approached him and said, "Hey, Johnnyboy, can we borrow the map?"

"It's Johnathan… and… what for?" he asked.

"Hans would like to see it. Don't ask me. I have no idea why." Cody explained.

Johnathan got the map from his bag and placed it on a table near Hans. Hans tapped his beak while examining the map. Then finally, he said, "My flight must be…" They were interrupted by a knock in the door. "Cody, may I come in?" a voice said.

"Sure ma." Cody called.

Silvia stepped in the room and motioned the kids to sit with her in the bed. When all the kids sat down, she said, "Cody, I know what you did a while ago."

Cody blushed. "You do?" he asked.

Silvia nodded and turned to Johnathan. "You two went far away from the HQ, didn't you?"

"Yes… we're sorry." Johnathan replied.

"We're sorry we went to the leopard seal territories." Cody said.

"The _leopard seal_ territories? That was not what I thought. I thought you went to the Puffin Place. I f…figured that's where you met Hans." Silvia said, frustrated. "But since you went to the leopard seal territories, I am very surprised. Why did you go there?"

"Dey did not know about da leopard seal territories." Hans tried to explain.

"Yes, Hans is right. We figured it was just an uncharted land." Cody stated.

"Hans, how did _you_ get to the leopard seal territories?" Silvia asked Hans.

"I… I snuck out of my home and found dem cornered by some leopard seal pups." Hans said.

"_Cornered_!?" Silvia exclaimed. "What happened next?"

"Hans came and saved us!" Cody answered.

"_Saved _you? How?"

"He attacked them! He was magnificent!" Johnathan complimented.

Hans blushed. "It was nothing really." He said.

Silvia stood up and faced the three boys. "You disobeyed me. I told you to stay near the HQ, Cody. And Johnathan, I thought you knew better than to rush off into danger like that!"

"But Miss Silvia, I tried to…" Johnathan interrupted.

"Shush! No excuses. Since _both _you went to the leopard seal territories, you will _both_ share in the punishment."

Johnathan and Cody looked at their feet.

"You will spend the _whole_ tomorrow…"

They braced themselves.

"…Training with Buck Rockgut"

The two boys looked up and exchanged a look of confusion. "Huh?" they said in chorus.

"That's what I said. Training. You both showed great courage and you need to exercise that." Silvia said, then turned to Hans. "And as for you, Hans, you need to get back home tomorrow morning. Okay?"

"Okay." Hans replied.

"We're here!" Nigel called from the outside.

"Nigel's here! C'mon kids, it is now time for dinner." Silvia reported.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Penny for your thoughts?**

**I need at least 5 reviews to tell me I should continue! Haha! I'm waiting!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Going Home

**Me:** Hey guys! I have a poll I wanted you to know about... It's in my profile... So anyways, I thought of this _major_ challenge for you… Kowalski will tell you… *smirks*

**Kowalski:** 611 – L will -from now on- need 5 reviews in order for her to continue… And the first and second reviewer gets a shout out in the next chapter…

**Me: **That's right! *Pats Kowalski in the back*

**Kowalski: **Is that _all_ you brought me here for?

**Me: **Nope… heeheehee… *Hugs Kowalski tightly*

**Kowalski: **AAHH! Let _go_ of me! AAHH! HELP!

**Skipper, Private and Rico jumps in the room***

**Skipper: **Let go of him!

**Me: ****_NEVAH_**! …. READ ON!

* * *

**How It All Began**

**Chapter 5: Going home**

All the kids ran toward the dining table. Johnathan sat between his mother and Hans, who sat beside Cody. A gorgeous female penguin with her brown hair in pigtails took the seat beside Cody. "Good evening young chap, you must be Cody, the penguin my brothah won't shut up about." She said in a kind, British accent. Cody looked at her, confused.

"Oh, I beg yoh pahdon, my name is Eloise. You must already know my brothah, Nigel." She told him, pointing at the handsome penguin with wavy hair.

"You sure you're related? You don't look…"

"Alike? You can say that. Some say that I look very much like my mothah and Nigel like my fathah. Which is true."

"Why don't I see you around the HQ lately?"

"My brothah doesn't let me become an agent in the SMPF. He thinks I'm too soft on othah people and I'm too guhly for a fight." She replied, cocking her brow at Nigel, who chuckled.

Cody silently agreed with Nigel. She _did_ speak in a girly way and her movements were all soft and delicate.

"Dinner's ready!" Silvia called out, and everyone turned their attention to the food she was holding. She gave kippers to the young ones, and Ice fishes to the adults.

As Cody was eating, Eloise leaned on his chair. "You seem to be eating very quickly. Are yah late for something? She asked suspiciously. "No…" Cody said between bites. "I just _love_ Kippers."

"Oh really? You know, I have a story about…"

"Eloise! Don't soften the boy with yoh silly stories! Save those for the penguins that actually _want _to be soft." Nigel said aloud. Everyone giggled at the obvious joke. "It's a good thing I'm the oldah brothah, or I'll be softened by yoh _guhly _stories!" he joked.

Eloise turned to face him. "You watch yoh mouth, brothah. I'm not as soft as you might think." She growled in a rather harsh tone.

Cody noticed Nigel flinch away from her. There was something in Nigel's eyes that told him something was absolutely wrong.

Cody tilted his head to try to see Eloise's face, but when she turned around, she looked calm again. _Weird…_ he thought.

When Cody finished his meal, everyone was getting ready to go back to their rooms. Cody walked up to Johnathan and Hans. "Johnathan, Hans… Did you notice anything strange about Eloise?" he asked them.

"No." Johnathan said. "Not a thing." Hans replied.

"C'mon… you _must _have noticed something strange, right? There was something in Nigel's look when she confronted him that tells me that something was wrong. Didn't you notice that?" Cody reasoned.

Johnathan yawned. "Cody, I know that I said I needed to get some rest last night. I didn't mean it. Now, I _do_. We _really_ need some energy in order to cope with the training we have with Buck tomorrow."

Cody sighed and said, "Whatever! Hans and I will solve this weird mystery. Right, Hans?"

"Actually, I kinda agree wid da Johnny penguin here. I _am_ tired…" Hans said. "But… we can talk about it tomorrow."

"Precisely… and… Don't call me Johnny..." Johnathan commented.

Cody grunted. "Fine. But at least Hans is sleeping with me." He said.

"Johnny! It's time to go!" Angelica called him.

Johnathan blushed when Hans and Cody giggled. "Mother! Don't call me Johnny." He told her, rushing toward the door.

"Bye, _Johnny_! Haha!" Cody teased.

"Bye…" Johnathan called; clearly annoyed by the name he called him.

* * *

**The next day…**

"Better… But try to kick higher." Buck instructed.

Cody aimed for the head of the dummy and kicked. But he didn't reach it.

"Hmm… Try stepping backwards and jumping before kicking. It always helps _me_ kick higher." Buck suggested.

Cody nodded and stepped backward, ran, then jumped before kicking and successfully hit the head of the dummy. He turned to see Buck clapping his flippers in approval. "That was wonderful, Cody. Johnathan! You're up next." He said, taking down notes.

Cody stepped out of the mat and let Johnathan take his place.

"Sh… should I do the same as what Cody did?" Johnathan asked shyly.

"Knock yourself out, Cupcake." Buck told him.

Johnathan took out a notebook and scribbled on it for a few heartbeats then stepped 9 steps backward, did a fighting position, then ran, rolled, then jumped high, flipping in the process then kicked the dummy in the right side of its head, making it fall flat on the floor. He fell back down on his feet and returned to a fighting position.

"Very impressive, Johnathan." Buck complimented. "That would do well with an attacking enemy. Not bad for a cupcake." He said, writing on his paper.

Johnathan held his head high and smirked at Cody.

"Hmph. Beginner's luck." Cody snorted.

They were interrupted by the sound of an opening door. It was Silvia. "Hi ma." Cody said, smiling at her.

"Boys, I need you two to come with me…" Silvia started.

"Woah, woah, woah! You can't take the boys _now_! Not in the middle of _training_!" Buck reasoned.

"Buck, you promised you would go with us back to the Puffin place."

"Yes, but I didn't promise to let the boys come."

"And risk what? Leaving them here, with strangers? When Blowhole can just kidnap them?"

I think it's better if they stay with us… with me."

For a few heartbeats, Buck stared into Silvia's eyes.

"You know that's what Jon would've wanted." Silvia told him.

Buck ducked his head and sighed. "Cody, Johnathan, you cupcakes are coming with us." He called.

"_What_? And miss training?" Cody shrieked.

"We'll have _much_ better training along the way…" Buck explained.

"Along the way to _where_ exactly?" Johnathan asked.

Hans stepped in the room and said, "My home."

"We're sending Hans home, **NOW**." Silvia said, heading for the door.

Hans sighed, "I am going to miss you."

"Save your goodbyes, pal. We're going with you." Cody told him.

"So I heard." Hans smirked, "One last adventure before we part ways as penguin and puffin, right?"

"Yeah, At least _that_ part will be fun." Cody noticed.

"Cody, I packed all our adventure stuff _and _my pocket abacus in my backpack." Johnathan reported.

"Good." Cody said.

"Alright. Let's get moving!" Buck ordered.

After a few hours of trekking, Buck said, "Stay frosty. We are now entering leopard seal territories."

Hans seemed confident. "Hans, how come you're so confident around here?" Johnathan asked him.

"Because I am not a penguin. And if dey threaten to eat me, I can just fight dem" He replied.

"Oh yeah! Hans, I've wanted to ask you… How did you know all those fighting moves when you didn't train in the SMPF?" Cody asked.

Hans chuckled, "I'm surprised you don't know. There is anoder SMPF place near ze Puffin Place. I just watched ze training penguins and I learned."

"But how could you find time to watch them? I hear you Puffins have flying lessons." Buck exclaimed.

"I… uh… skipped all ze lessons. I was more interested in fighting dan flying."

"If you didn't participate in the flying lessons, how will you fly back to Denmark?" Silvia asked.

"I do not know, okay?!" Hans shrieked.

Suddenly, a voice was heard from ahead of them. "Aah! Help me!" It said.

"Let's move!" Buck shouted, and everyone slid toward the sound. Everyone except Hans, who ran instead. They saw an injured, chubby penguin with ruffled head-feathers running for his life with seven leopard seal pups sliding after him.

"Those are ze leopard seals dat cornered Cody and Johnathan!" Hans panted.

Johnathan got the abacus from his bag and pushed the beads around, then kept it, made a snowball and threw it at the leader of the pack. It growled and turned toward them, the smaller pups racing behind it.

"Good show, boy! Now, you three keep it away from us. Silvia and I will go to the young penguin in need." Buck informed.

Cody nodded his head, and took the lead. He headed away from the injured penguin, with Hans, Johnathan _and _the pups right behind him.

Silvia noticed that Johnathan had left his bag. She searched for a first aid-kit and brought it to the injured penguin. "What is your name, young one?" She asked him.

"M… Man… Manfred." He answered.

"Alright, Manfred, I am Buck Rockgut and this is Miss Silvia Scott. We are here to help you." Buck told Manfred.

Manfred flinched when Silvia dabbed a cotton ball on his bruises. "Ouch!" He shrieked.

Buck watched Cody, Johnathan, and Hans working together.

Hans faced the leopard seal pups in a fighting position. Cody and Johnathan did the same and jumped behind the seals. Distracted, three seals got hit in the chest by Hans' furious kick, and yelped in pain. Cody hopped into the large one's back and held on. The leopard seal tried to shake him off, but Cody didn't let go.

"Hit the back of its neck!" he heard Buck shout. And he did. Using his right flipper, he karate-chopped its neck and it fell unconscious on the snowy ground.

Cody was about to jump off when he was stopped by Silvia saying, "DON'T!" She was holding a tranquilizer gun and pointing it at the other six pups.

The remaining seals growled before sliding away.

"Why do we need _this_ leopard seal?" Cody asked.

"I figured we could ask it questions…" Buck explained.

"Questions? For leopard seals?" Johnathan cocked his brow.

"All leopard seals talk, cupcake. I don't think it was just a coincidence that the same litter of pups that chased you came running to another HQ. Maybe this one is one of Dr. Blowhole's minions." Buck replied.

"Dr. Blowhole? I read about him in the enemy files. He's a dolphin that wants to rule both land _and_ sea, right?" Cody guessed.

Silvia gulped. "Did you read… _all _of it?" she asked.

"I skimmed it." Cody said.

Silvia sighed in relief. Then turned to Manfred. "Is the secret base far from here?"

"Nope… I was just sent here to put the fish bones away when those leopard seals attacked me." He said. "Follow me."

Buck waddled up to Cody, "I'll tell you a little somethin' 'bout this place, cupcake. It's even more secretive than ours! Because it's underground!" He said.

"We're here!" Manfred announced.

Hans looked around. "All I can see are rocks and snow! Vhere is zis secret base?" He asked.

Manfred chuckled and kicked a rock just in front of him. Then a wide elevator shot out of the snow. "AH! Vhat is dat?" Hans screamed.

"It's an elevator! C'mon! Let's get in!" Cody said, running for the elevator.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Me: **(still hugging Kowalski) Kowalski is MINE! *Kicks Private away*

**Private: **AAH!

**Kowalski: **HELP! I CAN'T **BREATH**!

**Rico: ***jumps on my head*

**Skipper: **That's it, Rico!

**Me:** AH! Rico in my hair! * Drops Kowalski *

**Rico: **Nada! *Kicks me down and ties my hands behind my back*

**Me: **Lemme go, so I can continue the story!

**Skipper:** *jumps on top of me* Just let us make a deal with your so-called "readers"… Tell 'em Kowalski!

**Kowalski: ***catches his breath* 5 reviews, people! The first one to review gets to save her.

**Private: **And don't forget 611 - L's Poll in her profile! *waving flippers in air*

**Kowalski: ***destroys camera*


	6. Chapter 6: The Tragedy

Hey guys! …. Nope, the penguins aren't here. They're probably still unconscious. Thank you, SkileneFTW, and Jet Engine! You were the first two who reviewed! You have your very own flash back in the end of this chapter. If you wanna know what happened, scroll to the bottom, where the flashback is. If you wanna read chapter 6, then… well… **_read on_**...

* * *

**How It All Began**

**Chapter 6: The Tragedy**

Cody jumped out of the elevator. Manfred followed him and said, "Welcome the SMPFPPBHQ…"

Cody stopped walking and looked at Manfred. "What's with all the letters?" he asked.

"I believe SMPFPPBHQ means Secret Military Penguin Force Puffin Place Branch Headquarters, Cody." Johnathan told him.

"You are most certainly correct, little juvenile." A tall king penguin with dark orange cheeks, white belly and pale grey back-feathers said, looking at Johnathan with curious black eyes.

"Chris!" Buck exclaimed with a happy expression on his face.

"Buck! Why are you here?" Chris asked, a surprised look in his face.

"Kids, this is Chris Anderson. A good friend of mine." Buck introduced.

Johnathan eyed the King penguin. Chris chuckled then turned to Buck, "This yours?" he asked.

"Huh?" Buck said, lost in thought.

"This _your_ kid?" Chris repeated.

"_No!_ Why on Earth would you think that?" Buck shrieked.

Chris scratched the back of his head. "Sorry… Great… Now I feel like a jerk."

Silvia approached them and cleared her throat. Chris noticed her and said, "Oh! And who are you, miss?"

Silvia chuckled. "I'm Silvia. And you must be Chris." She said.

"Chris, we're just here to take Manfred back to his parents…" Buck explained.

"_Paren__**t**_." Chris corrected

"Parent?" Silvia stammered, "What happened to…"

"Brooklyn died two weeks ago. We don't really want to talk about it."

Meanwhile, Cody, Johnathan, Hans and Manfred were getting to know each other."So… Manfred, huh?" Cody said.

"Yes. My mother…" Manfred trailed off.

"Yes?" Hans urged him.

"My mother was named Brooklyn." Manfred said, "She had beautiful blonde hair, and these gorgeous green eyes that…"

"_Was?_" Cody cocked his brow

Manfred looked at his feet, "We don't really talk about it. And I don't want to…"

"Cody! Kids? Can you come here please?" they heard Silvia call. Then they ran toward her. "Boys, I know that we came here to bring Hans home, but Chris was kind enough to give us a tour of this HQ that I couldn't refuse." She said.

"It is alright, Miss Silvia! I think my family can wait." Hans quoted.

"Silvia!" Chris shouted, "Our tour will start…" the elevator dinging interrupted him. Out of it came Annabelle!

"Annabelle? What… Why… When… How…" Buck stammered.

Annabelle giggled. "Can't I just follow my partner around without being questioned?"

"How did you get here? How did you find me?" Buck asked her.

"I followed you. I just saw you leaving and I was curious. Why didn't you tell me you were going to the Puffin Place Branch?" She said, putting her flippers on her waist.

Buck opened his mouth to reply, but Silvia interrupted. "Annabelle, we were _actually_ going the Puffin Place to return Hans to his family, but we had to stop by here for a while." She told her. Annabelle rolled her eyes. "Of course." She said.

Chris cleared his throat and led the penguins into a room. "Our tour starts here." He informed them.

"_Psst!_" Cody heard someone calling to him. It was Manfred. "Come with me!" he whispered.

Cody waddled over to him with Hans and Johnathan behind him.

"You want to go to the Puffin Place right?" said Manfred.

"Yes! Dat's vhere I come from." Hans exclaimed.

"Well, I can show you the place. It's not far from here." Manfred told them.

"Really? Well, what are we waiting for?" Johnathan commented.

The four of them waddled into a second elevator. Manfred pushed a button and the elevator darted upwards. Soon, the elevator door opened and revealed a snowy landscape.

"Is this the Puffin Place? It doesn't look ideal for Puffins." Johnathan said.

"No. This isn't the Puffin Place. We have to slide to get there." Manfred chuckled.

"Um… excuse me? _Slide? _I am a Puffin. I don't slide." Hans said, crossing his flippers.

"Then let's teach you to slide!" Cody said, looking around. He saw lots of slopes that lead to different places. "Which one?" Cody asked Manfred.

"The one in the left, but this other one should lead us…" Manfred replied.

Without thinking, Cody pushed Hans on his belly and pushed him in the slope then slid behind him, leaving Manfred and Johnathan.

"AAAAH!" Hans screamed, trying to get off his belly.

"Just slide! Relax! Let your feathers brush the ground!" Cody shouted.

"I _cannot_ relax! AAAHHH!"

Cody rolled his eyes and slid in front of Hans. "Just follow me." He grunted.

Cody followed a track that he thought was the way to the Puffin Place. "Keep your wings in your side. Stop flapping!" he advised.

"But I am a Puffin! It is my…"

"KEEP YOUR WINGS IN YOUR SIDE!" Cody ordered.

The Puffin whimpered and folded his wings. Suddenly he became faster. "WOOHOO!" he shrieked as he bumped Cody out of the way. "Haha!" he laughed.

Cody cocked his brow. "Oh, It's gonna be like _that_ now, huh? Well, two can play at _that_ game." He said, sliding faster and faster toward the Puffin. The path led to a narrow tunnel that twisted and turned. The Puffin struggled to keep his wings aside and used his feet to push himself ahead.

_Clever tactic_. Cody thought, copying him. Soon, he swirled in the celling, on top of Hans, and in front of him. Then the tunnel ended and they flew out of it, pummeling into a pile of grass and snow.

Hans and Cody ended up giggling while shaking the dirt out of their feathers.

They looked up to see Johnathan and Manfred looking down on them. "Had fun?" Johnathan smirked.

Cody's eyes widened. "H…how did you get here so fast?" he asked.

"You didn't hear the rest of my sentence. I was telling you about a shortcut which is what Johnathan and I took." Manfred explained.

"So… we are h… here now?" Hans said, reluctantly.

"I'm afraid so. And I have bad news." Johnathan frowned.

Hans immediately got up, expecting his mother to come flying toward him to give him a cuddle. But she didn't. He looked around and saw an empty place with grass, snow and seashore.

"V…vhere is…" Hans said, holding back tears.

Manfred pointed to a flight of Puffins flying far, far away. Hans tried to run after them, flapping his wings rapidly. "NO! MAMA! VHAIT! COME BACK! COME… back…" Hans said, bursting into tears and falling on his knees. "Come back…" He muttered under his breath.

Hans felt a flipper on his shoulder. He looked up to see Skipper. "I'm so sorry…" He said. Hans hung his head in grief. Then got back up and pinned Cody to the ground. "Teach me to fly!" He shrieked. "**TEACH ME TO FLY!**"

"I… I can't! Just… **GET OFF ME!**" Cody begged him.

Manfred and Johnathan pulled Hans off Cody and restrained him. "Hans… We're penguins! We can't fly. Hence, we can't _teach_ you to fly." Johnathan explained.

Hans struggled free from their grip and sat on a rock near the seashore, sobbing. "Gosh, I wish I could help you, Hans." Manfred said.

But Hans didn't seem to hear him. He was too busy muttering, "Why did zis have to happen? Why did dey leave me?"

Hans tried to stand up, but fell instead. Cody and Manfred caught him just before he hit the ground. Suddenly, Hans didn't feel well. His vision became blurry, he groaned and soon blacked-out.

* * *

Hans groaned. He opened his eyes to see Cody looking down on him with worry. Cody's eyes lit up when he saw Hans awake. "You're awake!" Cody exclaimed.

Hans sat up and looked around then realized that he wasn't in the Puffin Place anymore.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the clinic, young one." A female penguin with a stethoscope around her neck said.

"Who ah you? Vhat am I doing here?" Hans panicked.

"Don't panic. My name isn't important right now. But you can call me Doc. You're here because you blacked out in the Puffin Place a while ago. Lucky for you, you had friends that brought you here right away." Doc said, pointing at Cody, Johnathan, and Manfred.

Hans got up from his bed but ended up being dizzy and falling on the ground. Doc carried Hans back up the bed. "Easy now." Doc told him. "You've had quite a shock. Just stay in bed and you'll be all right. I already called Silvia and told her that you're here."

Then they heard the doorbell ring. **DINGDONG**

"Oh! That must be her." Doc guessed, opening the door.

When Doc opened the door, Silvia came running in, hugging Cody and Johnathan. "Oh boys! Where have you been? You two should stop running away from me. We've been looking _everywhere_ for you! What happened to Hans?" She asked.

Johnathan glanced at Hans, who was sobbing on the bed. "He has lost much." He simply said.

Buck, Annabelle, and Chris walked in the room and saw Silvia walking towards Hans, "I'm so, so sorry. Doc told me everything. I wish I could help you." She said, stroking Hans' feathers.

"Vhy did dey leave widout me? Vhy did I skip all ze flying lessons?" Hans muttered.

"Hans, I have no idea why they left without you, but if you didn't skip those flying lessons, Cody and Johnathan would have been leopard seal food." Silvia smiled, still stroking Hans.

"What happened here?" Buck exclaimed.

"Hans' Puffin friends and family… left without him… sir…" Manfred replied

Buck ducked his head while Chris gasped. "What a shame." Buck said.

"Don't worry, Hans. I'll take care of you…" Silvia comforted.

Hans looked up at her. "Does dat mean I am not alone anymoh?" he asked

"Nope! You've got me and Silvia… and the whole SMPF!" Cody shouted.

"Affirmative. Hans, consider yourself an honorary penguin! And we all know the penguin credo, and it's never swim alone." Buck smiled. Chris nodded his head in approval.

Doc cleared her throat and said, "I guess Hans is alright now. He can…"

"Train with us." Buck finished her sentence.

"Th… that's not what I wanted to say…" Doc said, putting her flipper on her hip.

"No, Doc. Hans is training with Cody and Johnathan." Buck said, staring into Doc's eyes.

"Fine. Consult me if he needs any medical attention. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to another patient of mine." She informed, walking out the door.

"Well, I'm glad all the drama is over." Chris commented.

"Yes. Um… Chris? Do you have a training area here in the Puffin Place Branch?" Buck said aloud. Hans, Johnathan and Cody all gasped in delight.

"Why, yes! Yes we do! That was actually the next stop in our tour. Follow me!" Chris said, heading out.

Hans jumped out of the bed and followed.

Soon, they got to the training area. It was bigger than the one in the Echoing Mountains Campus! "WHOAH! IT'S SO… BIG!" Cody exclaimed.

"Ginormous!" Johnathan added.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! It's big… Let's train!" Buck said, rolling out a dark blue mat on the floor. Cody dragged the dummy he found onto the mat. "I found the dummy!" He announced.

"Haha, I'm afraid we don't need a dummy for _this _training." Buck laughed.

Johnathan cocked his brow and said, "B…but Hans is a beginner! He needs to…"

"Hey! Who said I was a beginnah? I am ze one dat saved your life, aren't I?" Hans protested.

"That's right, cupcakes! We're doing _another_ kind of training. _Combat_ training to be exact…." Buck said, proudly.

"_COMBAT _TRAINING?!" the three kids exclaimed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

DUDE! Only 2 of you voted in my poll! If I don't get a PROPER result, Chapter 7 is NOT coming! BTW, You're probably wondering how I was saved, right? Here's a short flashback for ya… Oh! And… Jet Engine, you wanted to hit Skipper and Rico with a frying pan, right? Your wish is granted! :D

* * *

****FLASH BACK****

**Me: **(still tied up) Help! Somebody help! AAAAHHH!

**Skipper:** Rico, shush the blabbermouth!

**Rico:** *covers my mouth with handkerchief* Dat otta do-eet…

*SkileneFTW and Jet Engine jumps in room*

**Skipper: **We've got intruders here, boys!

**SkileneFTW:** Attack!

**Private: ***jumps and tries to kick SkileneFTW*

**SkileneFTW:***grabs Private's ankle and throws him back*

**Rico: ***barfs up a bat and runs for Jet Engine*

**Jet Engine: ***holds her trusty Frying pan in her hands and whacks Rico unconscious*

**Skipper: ***gasp* Kowalski, a little help here? (Silence) **KOWALSKI!**

**611 – L: ***appears behind Skipper* Don't worry. He's all taken care of, Skipper. Hyyah! *Kicks Skipper toward Jet Engine*

**Jet Engine: ***hits Skipper's head with frying pan*

**611 – L: **Nice move, Jet Engine. Though I question the frying pan.

**SkileneFTW:** Lets just get outta here!

*SkileneFTW, Jet Engine, and 611 – L leaves room*

****END OF FLASHBACK****

* * *

**Oh! And BTW, 5 reviews people! 5 reviews!**

**REVIEW NOW!**

P.S. – vote in my poll in my profile… NOW! ;D


	7. Chapter 7: The Capture

Here's CHAPTER 7! Please vote in my NEW poll in my profile... your anwers will affect chapter 8!

* * *

**How It All Began  
Chapter 7: The Capture**

"Okay… Cody! You'll be fightin' Johnathan. Use the moves I taught you. You can wing it if you want… Winner takes Hans as opponent next." Buck said.

Cody and Johnathan stepped on the mat and bowed. Suddenly, Cody felt a hard kick on his side and he fell. He got up quickly and stared into Johnathan's eyes. Then Johnathan aimed another kick on his head, but Cody ducked and kicked Johnathan's feet, causing him to fall flat on his belly. Cody immediately pinned him down but Johnathan had another trick up his sleeve. He rolled on his back and kicked Cody off him. Cody grunted as he hit the floor, but quickly recovered. He wasn't gonna let Buck see him lose.

Cody ran toward Johnathan and pretended to aim a blow on his feet. Johnathan jumped but Cody landed a successful punch on his chest, which unbalanced him and he fell on the floor. Johnathan got up and noticed that Cody was leaning more on his right foot than his left. So, he dashed toward Cody's left side and punched him. But Cody was prepared and ducked, landing a painful uppercut on Johnathan. Johnathan stepped backwards then ran towards Cody, who was facing Buck. Johnathan was just about to land a punch on his back, but Cody jumped and back flipped over Johnathan and punched _his_ back instead. Johnathan lost his balance and fell right in front of Buck. Johnathan looked up and blushed, suddenly embarrassed.

"Cody's the winner!" Buck announced, raising Cody's flipper up high.

Johnathan ducked his head and walked toward the bench, where Manfred was... Buck approached him and put his flipper on Johnathan's shoulder. "There there now, Johnathan. No need to feel that way. You did a good job with the tactics and all… You definitely are good in thinking. Your mother will be proud." Buck told him.  
Johnathan looked up and smiled before sitting down to watch Hans and Cody fight. Cody actually won. He pinned Hans' wings down, Hans couldn't escape it, so he gave up. Buck was very impressed at Cody's progress.

Hans didn't take the defeat as something to regret. He even laughed with Cody at the thought of it. Buck could see a strong friendship being made between Cody and Hans. Johnathan shyly smiled at the two from the bench. Cody and Hans sat beside Johnathan.

"That was quite a fight, right Johnathan?" Cody said.  
"Uh… Yeah." Johnathan replied.  
"Do you remember ze time Cody kicked my beak? Dat was painful. Ha-ha!" Hans quoted.  
"I bet it wasn't more painful than the time Hans punched my belly! Hahah!" Cody laughed.  
Johnathan chuckled. "So… what should we do now?"  
"I'd guess it's lunch time now." Cody informed, "Buck told us to find Silvia and eat lunch with her."  
"Oh. Lunch…" Johnathan said, suddenly feeling the rumble in his belly.  
Hans got up and said, "Well? Vhat are we waiting for? Let's eat LUNCH!"

When we got to the dining room, It was full of penguins they didn't know, but Manfred seemed comfortable around these penguins and greeted them happily. When they found the table Silvia, Annabelle and Chris were sitting at, they sat beside each other and ate their lunch hungrily.

"Hello, Manfred, Hans, Cody and Johnathan. How was training?" Annabelle asked them.

"Oh… Good… it was… good…" Johnathan said while eating.

"Buck said he was proud of me! I beat Johnathan _and_ Hans in combat training!" Cody announced proudly. Johnathan's eyes widened at the sound of his name, and he stared at his food in embarrasment.

Silvia chuckled. "So… Boys… We're going back to the Echoing Mountains after this. Buck and I will take a shortcut with Chris. Would you like to join us, or slide in the slopes?" She asked.

Cody and Hans exchanged an excited glance. "I think they'd like to slide." Manfred said. "Well, Annabelle will make sure you get to the place. She'll slide with you." Chris told them, glancing at Annabelle, who rolled her eyes.

Once they finished their meals, Cody, Hans, Johnathan, Manfred, and Annabelle headed toward the slopes.

"Which slope _now_?" Cody asked.

"Um… let me check…" Manfred said, eyeing the slopes. "That one!" he exclaimed, pointing at a slope right infront of Hans. Hans smirked at Cody. "Race ya?" he challenged. "You're on!" Cody shrieked, pushing Hans out of the way and sliding down the slope.

When the five of them got to the Echoing Mountains, Buck, Silvia and Chris were already there, saying their goodbyes to Chris.

"Goodbye, Chris. Thanks for everything!" Silvia said.

"Yes. But I'll visit some time." Said Chris.

Manfred didn't want to go back to the Puffin Place again. So he approached Chris and said, "Can't we stay? For a few days atleast?"

Chris looked uncertain and glanced at Silvia and Buck. Then he sighed. "Sorry old bean. We can't. William will be so worried. We have to get you back home. But don't worry, Manfred. We'll visit regularly."

Manfred ducked his head and walked to Cody. "Bye guys. I had fun." He said.

"Yeah. Me too!" Hans exclaimed.

"You _will _come back, right?" Johnathan asked.

Manfred nodded then went with Chris, waving his flippers goodbye before dissapearing in the tunnel.

* * *

"Cody! Manfredi's back again!" Silvia called.

"He's back already? And ma, nobody calls me Cody anymore ever since I graduated last month." The teenage flat-headed penguin said.

Silvia chuckled. "Cody. I'm your mother. Am I not an ecception?"

Cody rolled his eyes. "Fine. But around other people, please call me Skipper."

Silvia nodded and watched Skipper jump out of the room. "Oh! And, Cody, you should see Eloise. She's gonna have an egg in a few weeks." Silvia reminded him. "Yeah, sure ma. I'lll visit her in my spare time." Skipper said before running toward the main room where he would see his old friend again. "Manfred!" Skipper shouted, hugging the younger penguin. "Um… Cody, It's Manfredi now. Mama changed my nickname…" Manfredi said smirking. "Okay _Manfredi_, this is the third time you visited this week!" Skipper shrieked.

Suddenly, a teenage Puffin walked in the room with an excited look on his face. "Manfredi! Good ta see ya!" the Puffin said.

"Hey Hans! H…how did you know about…"

"Yoh mama has a birdbook (kind of like Facebook) … she shared it." Hans told him.

Manfredi blushed. "Yeah… Where's Johnathan?"

"You mean Johnson? Oh, he's coming I guess…" Skipper said, glancing at the door.

Out came a tall penguin with messy feathers. "Hey guys! Sorry I kept you waiting!" He said, panting.

"Johnathan!" Manfredi exclaimed.

"_Johnson_" Johnson corrected.

"It's so good to see you again!" said Manfredi.

"Yeah… for the third time of the week." Johnson reminded him.

"What's wrong with coming regularly?" Manfredi said, cocking his brow.

"Nothing… Anyways, let's take a walk around. Outside maybe?" Johnson suggested.

"Sure. Let's go now!" Skipper said, rushing out the door.

A few minutes later, the four friends decided to hang out in the edge of the sea to watch the sunset. Skipper yawned. "Ugh! I hate waiting for the sun!"

"Haha! You _always_ hate da waiting, Skippah." Hans giggled.

Johnathan, who was very patient most of the time actually started to be impatient. _Maybe a short walk will make the time seem faster._ He thought. "Guys, I'm going for a walk. Is anyone coming with me?" he asked.

"Me!" Skipper shrieked, standing up.

"Wait, Skipper! I have to ask you something. Nothing serious though…" Manfredi called.

"Ugh… fine… You go ahead Johnson, I'll just catch up." Skipper told Johnson, who started walking to who-knows-where.

While walking, Johnson hummed and kicked ice rocks for fun. Then he smelled a weird tangy scent. But before he could turn around, a rope tied to his beak, flippers and feet and before he could inhale, he was pulled underwater He struggled to break free, but the more he struggled, the tighter the ropes got. His eyes widened at the sight of two leopard seals holding the ropes. The last thing he saw was the evil smile of these leopard seals before he passed out.

* * *

"Johnson!" Skipper screamed as he ran toward the tied up penguin. Johnson was now being pulled underwater. Skipper was about to jump in, but he when he saw two leopard seals holding the ropes, he stopped and ran back to Hans and Manfredi and said, "HELP! JOHNSON'S BEEN **KIDNAPPED**!"

Both Hans and Manfredi gasped. "We must report this to the others!" Manfredi said, running for the HQ. When they got to the computer room, Skipper told Buck and the others (including Nigel and Eloise)everything that happened. Just when he was finishing the story, all the computer screens in the room went black, making all the penguins using the computers gasp. Then after a few seconds a sound was heard –

"Greetings Peng-yoo-wins." It said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

That's it! Oh, and I would like to thank my two buddies, Cowtails and Jet Engine for being the first two to review in chapter 6… You should read their stories! Their stories are so AWESOME! And... please vote in my poll... NOW

YUP, THAT'S ALL! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D


	8. Chapter 8: Next Stop, Coney Island!

**Me: **Hey guys! I noticed that almost every single review had the word Blowhole in it… well, yeah… You're all correct… The first one to review was my buddy, Cowtails, followed by buttercup…

(The penguins jump in room)

**Me:** *gasp* What'r you doin' here?

**Skipper:** We have some uh.. unfinished business with you, L.

**Me: ***glances at Kowalski*

**Kowalski: ***shrugs*

**Me: **READ PPL!

* * *

**How It All Began  
Chapter 8: Next Stop, Coney Island!**

"Greetings Peng-yoo-wins." The voice said.

"**Blowhole**!" Buck growled.

A bottlenose dolphin appeared in the screen and said, "Well, _thank _you mister _spoiler_! You totally ruined the suspense!"

Manfredi gasped at the dolphins appearance. He had a weird mechanical eye with a scar poking out from under it. Dr. Blowhole glanced at Manfredi then at Buck. "Is he new?" he asked.

"Stop stalling Blowhole! What have you done with Johnson!?" Nigel insisted.

"Oh, Is _that_ his name? Well, a few years ago, I have successfully gotten rid of Jon Scott but I have heard from my fin and flippered seal friends that Jon's son and wife survived." The dolphin informed.

Skipper's eyes widened. He never knew that HE was the one that killed his father. Silvia pulled him closer and whispered, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you."

"I have gathered some information from my minions and I wanted to capture the little Skipper to prevent him from following his fathers footsteps. But I guess Johnson will have to do…" Dr. Blowhole stepped aside and revealed a tied-up Johnson hanging from the celing. Everyone gasped. The penguin coughed and said, "h…help…"

"Let him go, you big coward!" Skipper shouted.

Blowhole scoffed. "If you want to save him, you better give up. He's just a bait for the peng-yoo-wins. You better hurry! Muhaahaahaah!" he laughed in a dolphin-ish way then the computer screens went back to normal.

"Nigel! We have to save him!" Skipper begged him.

"Sorry ol' chap, but I need to be here when my sistah… you know my sistah's havin' an egg right?" Nigel said.

Skipper grunted. "And besides, Skippah. Johnson is da trap bait now. We will just put ahrselves in da danger." Hans told him, walking with him out of the room with Manfredi.

"You can't possibly think that, soldier! He's one of us! Remember the penguin credo? Never swim alone?" Skipper scolded.

"Yes, I _do_ remember dat, but uh… I am not a penguin…" Hans reminded.

Skipper handed Hans and Manfredi a walkie-talkie. "We go when everyone's asleep. We'll have to find his hide-out's location…" Skipper muttered.

"But Skipper, I know I'm not very smart," Manfredi said, "but I don't think this is a good ide…." Skipper pinned him down.

"WHAT? You question my authority, mister? Well, I didn't train hard to pass PELT for nothing, kapeesh?" Skipper growled.

"Aye-aye Skipper" Manfredi stammered, standing up once more.

* * *

**That night...**

The door to Skipper's home swung open and a penguin snuck out. "This is Skipper to Johnson and Hans. Do you read me?" he said into a walki-talkie.

"I read you, Skipper." A voice said.

"Manfredi, where's Hans?" Skipper asked.

"I hear you Skippah!" Hans said through the walkie-talkie.

"Okay men, I'll meet you in the computer room door. Move out!" Skipper ordered before keeping the walki-talkie somewhere behind his back. Skipper skid across the hallway, looking for the computer room. He spotted Hans and Manfredi doing the same, The trio stood up infront of the computer room door and Hans picked the lock with a paperclip.

Once inside, Skipper turmed a computer on and searched for the message Blowhole sent hours ago. Manfredi searched for more information on Dr. Blowhole while Hans watched the two do their research.

"It says here that he has two known lairs. One in Coney Island and one in a round, red and yellow submarine." Manfredi reported.

"The room isn't round. He must be in Coney Island." Skipper guessed.

"But how vhill we get der?" Hans asked.

"Easy. You know how to steer a sub, right?" Skipper said.

Hans nodded proudly.

"But where will we get a sub?" Manfredi asked, tilting his head.

"Well duh! In da submarine place!" Hans answered rudely.

Manfredi snorted. He never did like Hans. But he never said it aloud because he might upset Skipper. "C'mon boys! Let's ride some mechanical fish!" Skipper exclaimed.

Hans looked at him in confusion. Skipper face-flippered. "The sub." He told him.

"Ooooh…" Hans quoted.

"Let's move!" Skipper ordered, sliding out the door. The others followed him to the sub room. They saw a penguin guard in the room, holding a flashlight. Skipper took out a penny and rolled it on the floor. The guard noticed it and followed it. When it was all clear, Skipper chose a small blue sub and they all went inside.

Hans took the wheel, Skipper sat on the captain's chair, while Manfredi took place near the ping machine. He pushed a button that made a loud siren sound. The guard, who had caught the penny, noticed the sound and was sliding toward the sub.

But before he could reach the sub, it fell down a hatch and into the water.

"That's it, boys! Steak out mission accomplished." Skipper announced.

"But Skippah, don't yah think we should be worried 'bout da guard?" Hans asked.

"Oh yes, we should! Because a bunch of submarines are headed straight for us!" Manfredi reported, pointing at the ping machine.

"Not on my watch… Hans! Steer this thing around!" Skipper ordered. Hans turned the sub around then Skipper said, "Fire the missiles!"

"Aye-aye captain!" Manfredi replied, pushing buttons that made missiles shoot out of the sub. The missiles hit three of them, and they saw three penguins swimming up to the surface. "Two more to go, Skipper." Manfredi said, not looking away from the ping machine.

"Hans! Forward. We'll shake 'em of our tail." Skipper said.

Hans grinned and steered the sub down to the deepest depths of the sea. He drove it through corals and rocks. The two subs followed slowly. Soon, they lost them and Hans set the course back to Coney Island.

"Well, that's that taken care of. Next stop, Coney Island!" Skipper exclaimed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Me:** Yeah… I'm so sorry that this was the shortest chapter so far… Well, the story's done, so my work here is over… Bye guys… *rushes out of the room*

**Skipper:** She's getting away! Boys, Operation…

(Cages fall out of nowhere trapping the penguins)

**Skipper: **What the deuce? Rico! Get us out of here!

**Rico:** Ble… (Rico gets frozen by a freeze ray)

(Cages get carried away by a helicopter)

**P.S. – the first two who will review will save them and get another flash back!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Evil Lair

**Me:** Hi everyone! I _finally_ found time to finish this chapter _and_ the flashback for Cowtails, and buttercup.

**Skipper:** Yes, and we're all worked out and learned to be friends... _For now_.

**Private: **Yeah. Because Skippah, K'wahski, Rico and I were…

**Skipper:** *slaps Private* Don't _ever_ talk about that, Private!

**Me: **Okay guys! Chapter nine's down there, and flashback is _waaayy_ down there. READ ON!

**How It All Began**

**Chapter 9: The Evil Lair**

Deep underwater, a blue submarine was carefully making its way to Coney Island.

"Skipper's log." A penguin said to a recorder. "Here we are in the middle of the big blue, heading our way to Coney Island."

"Skipper, I think we have reached our destination!" a younger penguin squealed with excitement

"Yes, Skippah! Manfredi is correct. Vhe are here. Da Coney Island." A puffin informed them.

Skipper cocked his brow then walked to the scope. He saw a big zoo filled with aquarium with lots of humans and sea creatures.

Skipper grunted. "You're right, Hans. But all I see is zoo. And apparently it's still open. We'll have to wait." He said, sitting on the captain's chair. While Manfredi stared at the ping machine and Hans leaned on the wall.

* * *

**2 minutes later…**

"Aurgh! When is this park going to close?! Hans! Give me some intel!" Skipper ordered, pointing at the scope.

Hans walked up to the scope and looked through it. "Skippah, I see da sign dat says it closes at 11:00…" He told them

"And what time is it?" Skipper growled.

"10:58, sir." Manfredi said, pointing at the clock.

"Close enough. We'll just go undercover boys. Let's move!" said Skipper.

Hans steered the sub into one of the ports in the bay and they all slid out of the sub. They hid behind some kind of empty stage. Suddenly, they heard a sound-

"Ladies and gentlemen, the park is now closed for today." It said.

"Alright boys. We start looking around. But remember, we stay hidden. Under the shadows." Skipper said, moving his flippers in a circle in front of himself before sliding out of the hiding spot.

They slid in front of the stage. "Hans, do you think this is the place?" Skipper asked.

Hans cocked his brow and said, "I am not sure."

"But if it's an evil lair, there must be a hidden switch or something. Right, Skipper?" Manfredi asked.

"Right. You heard the boy, Hans. Look for a switch. Check every corner of this place. It could be anything." Skipper said, sliding to a random place.

"Hmm… A switch." He mumbled. He leaned on a wall that was actually a hidden button and before he could regain his balance, the floor gave way and he found himself screaming and falling down a hole.

"Skippah!" Hans shrieked, running for the hole, with Manfredi not far behind him.

* * *

"OOF!" Skipper said when he hit the ground.

"Ugh…." He moaned, rubbing his head. He looked around. He was in a room with lots of boxes. He instinctively slid into hiding.

"AHH!" Hans shouted, flapping his wings.

"I'M FALLI – OOF!" Manfredi screamed.

"YES! I SEE THAT, MANFRE- URGH!" Hans said before landing on top of Manfredi, who was lying on the floor.

"Psst!" Skipper called, signaling for them to hide.

Both Hans and Manfredi nodded and slid beside Skipper.

"Um… Skippah? Vhy are vhe hiding? Der are no guards around here." Hans said.

"Yeah. Why _are_ we hiding, Skipper?" Manfredi asked.

"Shh!" Skipper whispered. "This is an evil lair. Who knows, Blowhole might be watching our every move at this very moment."

Suddenly three cages dropped on top of them.

"Oh Crud!" Skipper shouted.

"Ah, peng-yoo-_wins_. I see that the Secret Military Fli-i-i-ghtless birds send teen-agers to fight for them now. Interesting." A voice called from behind them.

Hans turned around and saw Dr. Blowhole riding on a one-wheeled scooter.

"_Blowhole_! Vhere is Johnson?" He insisted.

"Oh I'd love to tell you, but I can't. He's a little pre-occupied at the moment. I think he's having a little chat with my seal friends, if you know what I mean." Blowhole said, rolling his scooter around the three cages.

"You fiend! Let him go!" Skipper shouted, pulling the pars of his cage.

The bottlenose dolphin ignored him and called some leopard seals to his side. Manfredi whimpered and stepped backwards at the sight of them. Dr. Blowhole chuckled. "They're peng-yoo-wins. You know what to do. Muahahhahahah!" He laughed before rolling away.

The leopard seals carried the cages on their heads.

"Woah! Skippah! Vhere are dey taking us?" Hans asked, holding the bars of his cage tightly.

"I don't know. But we have to stay strong. Don't expose one bit of fear." Skipper advised, glancing at Manfredi.

Manfredi gulped and closed his eyes tight.

Soon they arrived at an empty room (at least it seems empty). The seals threw (yes, literally threw) the cages on the floor, making the penguins hit and tumble in their cages.

Then the seals went out and locked the door.

"Ugh…" Skipper grumbled. "Manfredi? Hans? Are you alright?"

"I think… I think I am fine…" Hans replied, rubbing his right wing.

"Manfredi?" Skipper asked, glancing at the younger penguin.

Manfredi sat on the floor of his cage shaking his head, obviously dizzy.

"Are you alright, Manfredi?" Skipper repeated.

Manfredi gave him a slight nod.

Skipper looked around. There was nothing useful to them here. Just a few ropes that were very out of reach. Then he heard moaning that seemed to be coming from somewhere on top of them. He looked up and gasped.

It was Johnson! He was covered with cuts and bruises in a cage on top of a shelf... "Johnson! Is that you!?" Skipper shouted.

"S… Skipper? Y… you're h…here?" Johnson mumbled. "H…how did you…"

"It's a long story. But now, we have to get outta here." Skipper said, punching the bars of his cage. He stopped and looked at Johnson with confused eyes. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"L… leopard s…seals…" He said, shutting his eyes tight as he remembered what happened.

"Say no more, soldier. Whatever happened to you won't happen twice. We're busting you outta here." Skipper told him.

"How? De seals have locked de door and der are no windows." Hans pointed out.

Skipper looked around. Then he spotted something in the distance. _Air vent! _

"There's an air vent over there." Skipper informed, pointing at the air vent.

"And how are we supposed to get out of here?" Manfredi asked, looking at the bars of his cage.

"Hmm… Johnson! Options!" Skipper called.

After a while of silence, Johnson said, "I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it'll…"

"Just go man!" Skipper said impatiently.

Johnson pushed his cage off the table, sending him plummeting down onto Skipper's cage. The fall made a small hole and a dent in Skipper's cage. "Excellent plan, Johnson!" Skipper complimented, poking the small hole with his beak. Soon, the hole grew bigger and bigger until Skipper kicked it open and he burst out of the hole, landing in a fighting position. Then he heard voices outside –

"Are you sure you can handle them? I've heard that they can be pretty fierce." One said.

"Oh I'm _sure_. I'm an adult leopard seal. You're just a young girl. I can handle 'em." Came the reply.

Skipper picked the locks of each cage with a paperclip and got them all free. They heard the sound of an unlocking door and Johnson opened the air vent.

The door opened and revealed an adult brown leopard seal with a young white leopard seal behind it. The older gasped when he saw the opened cages.

"Where is the food?" he shrieked.

The younger slid inside the room. "Air vent." She observed.

The brown seal growled and took out a walkie-talkie.

"Dr. Blowhole! The prisoners have escaped. I repeat! The prisoners have escaped!" he reported.

"Then what are you waiting for then? Fi-i-i-i-i-ind them!" the dolphin said through the walkie-talkie.

The older seal glanced at the younger, who rolled her eyes and slid inside the air vent.

* * *

The penguins slid as fast as they could in the air vent. Left and right, getting faster and faster. Then they stopped when they saw a dead-end.

"A fan. It's not turned on." Johnson said.

"Yeah. I think we can _all _see that, Johnson." Skipper grumbled.

Suddenly, the fan started spinning and spinning, making wind push the team backwards.

"Stand… strong… boys… AH!" Skipper shouted when he lost his balance and was being pushed by the wind together with the others until the wind became weaker and Skipper heard a voice from behind him –

"Hi!" It said.

Skipper turned to see a leopard seal! "**AH! LEOPARD SEA**…" He screamed before his beak was clamped shut by the young seal's flippers. "Shh!" She whispered. "Do you wanna get caught?"

Skipper kicked the seal, who whimpered in pain, letting go of the commando penguin. "Who are you?!" Skipper demanded.

"Oh! Sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Amy. Don't worry. I'm definitely _not_ gonna eat you. I'm still a young pup!" Amy informed.

"And what does _that_ have to do with you not eating us?" Skipper asked, cocking his brow.

"Technically, leopard seal pups only eat shrimp, fish, and squid. They only eat penguin when they're older." Johnson informed.

Amy nodded in agreement.

"I don't think the question is if she's gonna eat us or not. I think the _real_ question is, why is she following us?" Manfredi said.

"Manfredi's right. Why _are_ you following us?" Skipper questioned.

"You see, I was trying to… Wait… You're the Skipper penguin I keep hearing about right?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Skipper replied.

"_GREAT_! Now you can help me." Amy said quickly.

"_Help you?_ Now why would we want to do that?" Manfredi said, putting a flipper on his hip.

"_Please!_ I'm _begging_ you! I need your help! You see, the dolphin guy, Dr. Blowhole, doesn't just ask leopard seals to join him, NO! I was brought here unwillingly. Away from my parents. Away from everything I know in Antarctica." Amy said, slightly sobbing. "Some seals decide to stay because Blowhole promised easy penguin meals, but I don't want to eat penguin!"

"At least not _yet_." Johnson said, crossing his flippers.

"Okay, fine… I know a way outta here. It's risky, but we _can_ try. Then once we get out, you return the favor by bringing me back to my home. Does_ that _sound good?" Amy offered.

Johnson nodded and smiled.

"Dat sounds like a good idea." Hans said.

"Yup." Manfredi agreed, glancing at Skipper.

"NEGATIVE! There is absolutely NO WAY I'm helping a leopard seal!" Skipper exclaimed, crossing his flippers. Amy frowned. Johnson motioned the others to excuse them while Johnson and Skipper huddled.

"Skipper, I get that you're paranoid to things like this, but give Amy a chance. As your second-in-command I advise you to let her try. I mean… this might be the only way we can escape." He told him. Skipper grunted.

Amy looked at Skipper. "Please, Skipper?" she said with big leopard puppy eyes.

Skipper sighed. "Fine. But we'll only take you to the edge of leopard seal territories. NOT in our HQ."

"Oh thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Amy exclaimed, hugging Skipper.

"Okay… okay... Can you _please_ get off me now…" Skipper said.

"Whoops! Sorry… hehe…" Amy giggled, letting go of him.

"But I still think this is a bad idea." Skipper growled.

"Don't mind Skippah. He's _always_ paranoid like dat." Hans explained to Amy.

"Okay, Amy. How do we get outta here?" Manfredi asked.

"Follow me." Amy said, sliding ahead.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Me: **Time for the flashback! OH and BTW, Thank you Cowtails, and buttercup for reviewing first and second! YOU MAY NOW READ THE FLASHBACK!

**Flashback:**

**Cowtails:** *runs to 611 - L* L! L!

**buttercup: **L! It's an emergency!

**611 – L:** Cowtails? buttercup? What are you doing here?

**Buttercup: **It's the penguins! They've been captured!

**611 – L:** WHAT?!

Meanwhile…

(Penguins in cages being carried away by a helicopter)

**Skipper:** Kowalski, options!

**Kowalski:** *tries to pick lock* It's no use, Skipper. It's not a lock that I am familiar with!

**Private:** Skippah! We're so high up! *breaths heavily* G..g..g… GAH!

(A grappling hook hooks on Private's cage, Rico's cage and Kowalski's cage)

**Kowalski:** Skipper, look!

(611 – L, Cowtails, and buttercup are seen)

**611 – L: **Cowtails, buttercup, you two check whoever's on the helicopter. I'll try to free them.

(Cowtails and buttercup climb in the helicopter.)

**buttercup: ***gasp* It's… it's…

**Cowtails: **OFFICER X!

**Officer X: ***pushes auto pilot button and stands up* Hmm… I see we've got some little pests in here, huh? Well. Let's take care of that. *tries to grab buttercup*

**buttercup: ***dodges and jumps on Officer X's back*

**Officer X:** Hey! Get off- Woah! *falls on floor*

**buttercup: ***grabs Officer X's hands and bends on back*

**Officer X: **Ugh… this is embarrassing.

**Cowtails:** Officer, you're just entering the world of embarrassment! Now drive this helicopter down!

**Officer X:** Now why would I do…

**buttercup:** *bends Officer X's arms in awkward way*

**Officer X: **Nice try. That has no effect on me.

**Cowtails: ***sees a gun on the seat, grabs and points at Officer X* Does _this_ have effect?

**Officer X: ***pushes buttercup off and grabs a parachute* No. Heha! *jumps off the helicopter*

**Buttercup: **Um… Cowtails? Do you know how to fly this thing?

(The Penguins and 611 – L, carrying frozen Rico jump in)

**Skipper: **C'mon boys, time to fly this thing down.

(Penguins slide to the controls)

**611 – L:** Hold on tight! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!

A few minutes later….

**611 – L:** That was fun! We should do this more often, Cowtails, buttercup… *shakes hands with both*

**Skipper:** Thanks for your help, humans. We owe you a debt.

**611 – L: **So, we're friends now?

**Private: ***nods*

**Kowalski: **Now if you'll excuse us, we have to unfreeze Rico in our HQ.

**611 – L, buttercup, and Cowtails: ***laughs together*

**FIN**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! 5 reviews and I'll continue it! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: The Run Back Home

**_Chapter ten, Baby! READ ON!_**

* * *

**How It All Began**

**Chapter 10: The Run Back Home**

The penguins followed the young pup to an opening in the vent. When Skipper opened it, they jumped through it and landed in an empty room (yes… really empty now).

"Sea Ville doesn't have many secret exits… But I know one. We'll have to swim through it." Amy informed.

"S…s…_swim_?!" Hans exclaimed.

Amy glanced at Hans, confused. "You… _are_ a penguin, right?"

Hans shook his head. "I am… a Puffin."

"Flying bird. But unfortunately, Hans here can't fly and we never got a chance to teach him how to swim." Johnson said.

Hans smiled shyly.

Suddenly, Manfredi gasped when he heard noises outside the door.

"Hurry!" Amy said, slapping her tail on the wall. A hole opened right beside her with water pouring out of it.

Hans gave Skipper a worried glance as water soaked his feathers. Skipper grabbed Hans and swam through the hole. Manfredi followed, but Johnson whimpered in pain. "Ouch! The saltwater! It stings! It stings _so bad_!" He cried, holding his wounds with his flippers.

"Hurry _up_!" We don't have much time!" Amy told him.

"I… I c_an't_! Go on without me!" Johnson insisted.

Amy let out a low growl and grabbed Johnson gently in her mouth. She ignored the painful cries of the penguin and slapped her tail on the wall, making the water drain and the hole close slowly. Amy quickly swam through the hole just a second before it closed.

* * *

When they resurfaced, Skipper gasped.

"What have you done to him?!" Skipper shrieked at the sight of Johnson's limp body in the young leopard seal. Amy spat him out and Skipper caught him.

"_Bleck_! I didn't do _anything_! He was alright when I grabbed him. He didn't want to leave 'cause his wounds hurt so bad." Amy reassured.

"Let's just settle this in the sub." Manfredi said, swimming toward the ports.

When they got to the sub, Skipper tried to push the water out of his feathered friend. He stopped when he heard him coughing.

"*cough* *cough* Urgh… Wh… what happened?" Johnson asked.

"They're accusing me of hurting _you_!" Amy shouted.

"But you didn't." Johnson said, weakly. "Well, not… exactly. My wounds just stung when you grabbed me with you teeth but… you did that gently…" Johnson explained, glancing at Skipper.

"Well, the important thing right now is that you're okay and we can sent that _monster_ back home." Skipper said, glaring at Amy.

Amy frowned and sadly laid her head on the floor to rest.

"Don't worry Amy. I'm sure Skipper will get over his paranoia over you." Manfredi comforted.

Amy sighed and turned her head away from him and closed her eyes to rest.

* * *

Amy opened her eyes to find herself outside, in the ice and snow. She lifted her head and saw the penguins looking down on a small ice hole.

Manfredi noticed her and said, "Oh! Amy's awake, guys!"

"How did I get here?" Amy asked.

"I'm sorry that is classified information, Amy." Johnson replied, jumping out of the ice hole with a lot of fishes in his flippers.

Amy rolled his eyes. "Right. Uh… Where are we? And _don't_ you_ dare_ tell me that it's classified information."

"Edge of da leopard seal territories. Vhe were waiting for yah to get up." Hans told her.

"Oh." Amy mumbled. "So.. this is goodbye?"

"Nah. It's more of a _Good Riddance_ to me…" Skipper growled, crossing his flippers. "We're even now, predator. You go home to your little mammal friends, while we will go back to HQ."

Amy frowned and dragged herself slowly away.

"Skipper, she's all alone. She might get lost. Let's take her back to HQ and tell Buck to bring her home." Manfredi suggested.

Skipper rolled his eyes, and watched the sad pup sulk away.

"URGH! FINE… Let's get this over with." Skipper grunted.

"Thank you, Oh, Thank you, Skipper!" Amy said, hugging Skipper again.

"Really? Geez! AGAIN with the hugging?" Skipper complained.

"Sorry, ehehe. I'm a… uh… hugging type." Amy said.

Skipper grunted and slid away from leopard seal territories.

All of them followed him.

When they got to the entrance, it was strangely quiet. Amy looked around cautiously. Suddenly, something kicked her flat on her belly. She felt ropes being thrown on top of her and around her snout. She also felt a penguins foot on her head.

"Boys! You're back. And you brought a spy." The penguin said.

Johnson rolled his eyes. "_Daaad!_" he said, loosening the ropes on Amy's snout.

"Johnson!" the penguin exclaimed, jumping off the seal to hug Johnson.

"What happened to you? Why are you all… like… that?" he asked, examining his wounds.

"Um… er… Mister Jackson, we'll explain it all to you, but… please let Amy go." Manfredi said.

Jackson rolled his eyes and signaled to some hiding penguins to let go of her. Jackson glared at the leopard seal while Amy growled and stayed behind Skipper. (She's smaller than Hunter… a bit smaller)

"What happened?" Jackson said, in a more serious voice. "If it's got something to do with that seal, I…"

"Dad, We'd like to speak to you in private." Johnson said, glancing at the other agents, who nodded and left them alone.

Skipper told Jackson everything that had happened from when they snuck out to when they returned and Jackson seemed to understand.

"Boys, your mothers are worried about you. Ever since they heard about your disappearance…" he trailed off.

"But vhe are here now, right?" Hans said.

Jackson nodded. "Now let's tell your mothers you're all right."

Amy whimpered at the thought of more accusations of being a spy. Manfredi noticed her and patted her back. "Hey. It's all right." He whispered.

Soon, they got to the training room. Silvia and Angelica were there, talking to each other. Buck was there too.

As soon as the penguins stepped in the room, Silvia and Angelica gasped in delight before hugging their sons.

"Oh I missed you, Cody!" Silvia said.

"MOoom!" Skipper complained.

"What happened to you?" Angelica asked Johnson.

"Long story. Dad knows it all." Johnson explained.

"Well, whatever happened to you, we must let Doc have a look at you." Angelica told him.

"Speaking of Doc, she helped Eloise today. The egg is with her in the medical room. You cupcakes wanna check it out?" Buck asked them.

"Sure! Oh, and Buck? Can you do me a favor?" Skipper said.

"What is it?" Buck cocked his brow.

Skipper turned his head toward the door. Buck followed his gaze and saw a medium-sized leopard seal waiting there shyly.

Buck's eyes widened. "Who's that?"

"Her name's Amy. She helped us escape and we need you to bring her home." Johnson said.

Amy nodded.

Silvia and Angelica noticed Buck staring at the door and turned their heads toward the door. They gasped when they saw the leopard seal.

"Don't worry." Johnson announced. "It's just a pup."

Silvia sighed in relief. "Oh… What's your name, little one?" she asked.

"A.. Amy…" Amy replied, stepping out of the shadows.

"Well, Amy. Why don't you come with us to visit Eloise and James? Such a lucky couple…" Silvia commented.

"J… James?" Amy asked.

"James Brown. Best agent ever. Well… next to Nigel Buckingham…" Angelica informed. "Well, what are we waiting for? An invitation? Let's go!" Buck said, sliding out the door.

Soon, they arrived at the hall full of medical rooms. Doc didn't seem to bothered when she saw Amy because she knew that if Buck was okay with it, she was okay with it.

"James! Eloise! You have visitors!" Doc announced, opening the door wider.

Curious Amy pushed her way through the crowding penguins. When she got inside, she found herself face-to-face with a muscular penguin with his flippers up defensively, glaring at her with brown eyes.

"Hold your ground, James. She's safe." Buck said from behind Amy.

James put his flippers down, gave Amy a calm nod, and rushed to the bed behind him.

"Eloise! How's everything?" Silvia asked the penguin on the bed.

"Good. The egg's fine, and so am I." She replied, stroking the egg beside her.

Manfredi eyed James curiously. Eloise must have noticed this because she chuckled and said, "This is James Brown. He may look fierce with all his battle scars, but he can be sweet and thoughtful at times. He's a great agent, you know."

James puffed out his chest with pride.

Skipper rolled his eyes. _I'll be a great agent like him one day… Maybe even better!_ He thought. He turned his attention to the small-ish egg on the bed. "What're you gonna name the little cadet?"

"Well, since Doc said it's a male, we're naming him Benjamin… Ben for short. Right, James?" Eloise replied, glancing at James, who nodded.

"Does he ever speak?" Johnson asked curiously.

"There are rare occasions where he does… He prefers to speak when needed to…"

"Where's Nigel?" Hans asked.

"He wanted to visit Polly… My other sister… He won't be back for… long…"

Buck cleared his throat and got everyone's attention. "Well, uh… Congratulations, love birds! We have a busy schedule and that egg's not gonna crack itself, you know…" Buck said, leading the group out the door. "G'bye!" he added, shutting the door.

"_Buck!_ What was that for?" Angelica asked.

"Well, these cupcakes need to catch up on training… But Johnson will be excused for today."

"_What_? Why?" Skipper said.

"I'm going to check on him… check for any infections in his wounds." Doc replied, gently nudging Johnson closer to her. "_That's _why he's excused."

"I'm bringing Amy home right now. Plus, it's team-building week." Buck said, glancing at Skipper, who's eyes lit up at the sound of the occasion.

"Woohoo! Alright, men (minus Johnson), to the training area! Hoo-ah!" Skipper shouted, sliding toward the training area.

Both Hans and Manfredi slumped. "It is _dat _time of da year…" Hans said, slowly following his leader.

Johnson chuckled. He was glad he was mission out of Team-building week day 1.

* * *

**That night…**

Manfredi plopped himself on his bunk. "Ugh! That was tiring!"

"Not really." Johnson said, relaxing on his bunk.

"Says the penguin who didn't_ do_ anything!" Manfredi complained.

Johnson laughed. "Yeah… Hey… Where's Hans?"

"He collapsed on the floor." Manfredi said, pointing at the unconscious puffin on the floor.

"You know, I kinda miss my_ old _bed… But it's nice that the SMPF gave us our team room." Johnson told them.

"Evenin' team!" Skipper said, barging in the room.

He picked up the puffin on the floor and threw him on his bunk. "Better rest up! Busy schedule tomorrow!" Skipper reminded them, jumping onto the top bunk.

Manfredi groaned before dozing off to sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**_Hooray! NO CLIFFHANGER! I don't know if _**_you__** are happy, but **__I__** am happy… **_

**_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! _**

**_Five reviews and I will continue! The next chapter will be amazing, I TELL YOU. But I _**_still __**need to see the FIVE reviews! **_

**_So… REVIEW NOW! _**


	11. Chapter 11: Fun FUN FUN FUN

**_HEY GUYS! Wow… 5 reviews ALREADY! Anyways, replies to some of the reviews:_**

**_MadameMadagascar: Thanks a lot for being the first reviewer AND for correcting! I LOVE those kind of reviewers!_**

**_Fanofbiscuit: Yes, Yes… Benjamin plays a very important role in the story… _**

**_buttercup: *smiles* You'll see eventually… J_**

**_That's it! READ ON!_**

* * *

**How It All Began**

**Chapter 11: Fun... FUN FUN FUN**

"WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEADS!" A loud voice rang into Johnson's ear.

"Wha?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"**FALL IN!**" Skipper ordered

Hans, Manfredi, and Johnson all stood in line.

"NOW, you might think that we're gonna go through the same old routine as yesterday…" Skipper said, " Well, you are sadly mistaken. I'm cutting team-building week short this week."

"Aw… Uh… Bummer. Hehe…" Manfredi said, sarcastically.  
"Now, we'll just reflect on everything… **EVERYTHING**… Tell me, Johnson. What bothers you today? What still… mystifies you…" Skipper asked.

"Well… I guess Eloise's strange behavior baffles me." Johnson replied.

"What kind of strange behaviors?"

"Well.. uh… It appears that when she gets mad at someone, that someone flinches away, as if she's something to be afraid of." Johnson pointed out.

"Da Johnson penguin is right… She _is_ acting a little strange…" Hans said.

"Nah… We'll figure that out in time. It's probably just because she's fierce at times. Next problem?" Skipper told them.

"But Skipper," Manfredi said, "Don't you think Eloise's behavior is a problem to…"

"Trust me, Manfredi. What could go wrong?" Skipper smirked.

"Well, first she could be a danger to our… um…"

Skipper scowled and Manfredi cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Skipper." Manfredi stammered.

"Right… Now, what should we do today?" Skipper asked.

"W…we could uh… check on Eloise." Hans suggested.

"Hans, I told you. We have no problem with Eloise's behavior! At the moment, it's NONE of our business."

"No, Skipper. I believe Hans means if we could check on her egg. Doc told me that she uses and incubator to hatch the eggs. She somehow made the incubation faster… We should probably check on the progress." Johnson said.

"Well, if you put it that way, sure! Move out!" Skipper ordered, sliding out.

"When they got to the Medical hall, they were greeted by Doc. "Hey boys! Come to see Benjamin?" Doc asked.

"Wait… The little Cadet's out of the shell?" Skipper grinned.

"Well… Why don't you see for yourself?" Doc said, opening the door.

The team rushed through the door to see that Eloise was playing with a young penguin in her flippers. "Daaw, you're such a cute little penguin, Benjamin!" Eloise said, cuddling the little boy.

James noticed the team and stepped forward to greet them. "Greetings boys." He sadi in a deep voice. "Uh… Eloise. The boys are here… as expected."

Skipper rushed to the side of the bed. The baby was sucking his flipper. "Er… may I?" Skipper asked, holding out his flippers.

Eloise nodded and let Skipper hold Benjamin. The baby looked at Skipper with bright blue eyes and giggled, cuddling him.

Skipper smiled and stroked his feathers affectionately.

"Take care, little Private. You'll be a great addition to my team one day." Skipper said, giving him back to his mother.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Um… the uh… Penguin team? Your presence is requested outside the building." A voice said.

Skipper grunted. "*sigh* C'mon boys. Move out."

They slid to the front of the SMPF. Suddenly Johnson was pinned to the ground.

Johnson looked up and saw a familiar face. "A…Amy? Is that you?" Johnson said, happily.

"Amy?! Why are _you_ here, _carnivore_?" Skipper scowled.

Amy cleared her throat, getting off Johnson. "Well, you're my friends, right? And I try to keep in touch with my friends."

"Leopard seals are the cold-hearted, back-stabbing creatures of the Ice. Why would you care for penguins?" Skipper asked.

"I told you. I'm your friend, and you're _my_ friends! Look…" Amy said, pushing a pile of fish near them. "This is for your Elite Penguin Force thingy… I caught this all by myself!"

"Uh… First of all, Thank you… Second, It's Secret Military Penguin Force. NOT Elite Penguin Force… That's just Clubpenguin…" Johnson smiled innocently at him.

"Watch that computer madness, Johnson." Skipper warned. Johnson smiled innocently at him.

"Amy, this is nice, really…" Skipper said, trying to sound friendly. "But you can't keep showing up here. Not here in our HQ!"

Amy frowned. "I… you know… just thought we could have a little friend routine, like taking walks, or swims, sliding maybe…"

Skipper started walking back in the builing

"We could even do battle training." Amy added.

Skipper stopped dead on his tracks.

"We leopard seals _do_ know a few fighting techniques you would want to know." Amy said, smirking.

Skipper turned and opened his mouth to reply, but closed it, as if rethinking what he would say. Then finally, he sighed and said, "Some other time… Say… this afternoon?"

Amy smiled. "Sure. No prob. See ya, penguins!"

"I'm a puffin!" Hans said.

Amy chuckled. "And you, Puffin." She said, sliding away.

When she was out of sight, Manfredi asked, "Skipper, are we going?"

"Yes, but I order you to keep an eye on her. Stay on your toes. Don't lose your guard." Skipper replied.

"Yes sir!" Manfredi said, saluting.

"Now, men, report to the training area immediately. I'll catch up. I have something to attend to." Skipper ordered.

They gave him a nod and slid inside the building. Skipper, on the other hand, slid down a different hall and stopped to see Doc standing in front of him.

"Back again?" Doc asked.

Skipper nodded and opened the door himself. Eloise was gone and so was James. He saw a small crib near the bed and peeked in it. He saw little Benjamin sleeping with a pacifier in his beak.

Skipper chuckled and gently pulled the pacifier out of his mouth. The baby's eyes shot open and he let out a wail. Skipper raised the pacifier above him

Benjamin reached with his flippers, tiny tears rolling down his cheek.

Skipper lowered the pacifier and Benjamin grabbed it and put it back in his mouth. Skipper stroked his head-feathers. This made Benjamin drop the pacifier and look at Skipper, who smiled.

Benjamin giggled and reached out his flippers. Skipper picked him up and hugged him. Benjamin, liking the warmness, dozed off to sleep.

"Skippah? Would that be you, ovah there?" Skipper heard a voice behind him and turned to see Eloise, holding a bowlful of small fish.

"I… I… I thought you were gone…" Skipper stammered.

"Brothah Nigel sent me a video message. Plus, I got some fish for Ben… I see you have a liking foh Benjy…" She said, nearing him.

"_Benjy_?" Skipper cocked his brow.

"Adorable isn't he?" Eloise said, eying the penguin in Skipper's flippers.

"Oh, him? Yeah… He's as innocent as a flower." Skipper said, placing him back in the crib.

"He might be a very good agent some day…"

Skipper slightly scoffed. "_Might_…"

* * *

**5 Years Later…**

"Okay men, Now that we've already eaten lunch… Hans versus Johnson. GO!" Skipper said, handing out the blindfolds. Manfredi and Skipper backed off the mat and observed. Johnson took a step closer to Hans. Hans heard it and ran toward him, knocking him over with a clean sweep of his wing. Johnson, knowing now where his target is, stood up and tried to trip him by kicking his feet, but Hans jumped and flapped his wings, keeping him in the air for a longer period of time.

Hans had learned this trick in time. Skipper told him to use his different shaped wings to his advantage, but Hans can't fly higher than this. Johnson heard the flapping and jumped toward the sound, successfully pinning Hans down by his wings.

The puffin kicked Johnson's belly and Johnson fell backwards then stood up in a fighting position.

Suddenly, Skipper spotted a small figure nearing the fighting two.

"No…" Skipper mumbled, sliding toward it.

Johnson heard the pitter patter of webbed feet. Thinking it was Hans, he pinned it down, only to be surprised by how small the body was.

"Get _off me_!" A high-pitched British accent was heard.

Before Johnson could react, he was kicked painfully on the side, sending him out of the mat. He took off his blindfold and saw Skipper helping a little penguin up.

"_Private_! You shouldn't be here!" Skipper scolded.

"I'm sorry sir. I just missed you. I thought you would come to our room all the time…" Benjamin said, holding out his flippers.

Skipper picked him up. "I _do_. But this is one of the times where I can't. My team needs training…. Hey… Did you sneak out again?"

Benjamin looked at his feet, embarrassed. "Eh… Why do you ask?"

"Benjy! _Benjy_! Where have you gone?" a voice was heard from outside the training area.

Benjamin shrieked and jumped out of Skipper's flippers. "Hide me!" He said, hiding behind Skipper's back.

Eloise came barging in the room. "Skipper, where's Benjamin?" she said.

Skipper chuckled and stepped aside and revealed a trembling penguin behind him.

"There you are! Come here, you!" Eloise said, grabbing him.

"Mum! Let me go!" Benjamin said, struggling in her grip.

"Now, now, Benjamin. Listen to your mother. And most of all don't interfere with our training. You're not yet old enough." Skipper ordered.

Benjamin slumped. "Yes, Skippah."

Skipper watched as his mother carried him away.

"I'll visit you as soon as we're finished!" Skipper called out.

"So _dat's_ why Skippah's been missing lately." Hans figured.

"Oh, shut your fish-hole and put your blindfolds on." Skipper said, tapping the floor with his toes.

Suddenly, a tall penguin wearing a blue bellboy's hat came running in the room. He whispered something in Skipper's ear.

Skipper's eyes widened with excitement. "Boys, time to go battle training with a seal!" He announced.

Hans and Manfredi took off their blindfolds and smiled, so did Johnson. Together, they slid out the door and through the doors of the SMPF. They were greeted by Amy. "Hey guys! How's life?"

"Good. You?" Johnson replied.

"Great! Ready to get trainin'?" Amy said, with a determined look.

Skipper nodded, glancing at Manfredi.

"Me first?" Manfredi said, looking shocked.

Skipper nodded again, crossing his flippers.

Manfredi gulped and faced the leopard seal. "Now, Manfredi, I'll go easy on ya. It'll be alright." Amy said.

Manfredi smiled but that smile faded when Amy growled and bared her teeth, as if in a _real_ battle. Manfredi tried not to tremble, and put up his flippers defensively instead. Amy lunged at him and pinned him down.

Manfredi screamed and pushed her off.

Amy glared at him and lunged at him again. Manfredi jumped out of the way and landed on her back and held on.

Amy thrashed him back and forth but Manfredi didn't let go. Then Amy flicked him off with her tail and slid toward him, grabbing him in her mouth. Then she dropped him on the floor. "I win! If this were a_ real_ battle, and I was a _real_ enemy leopard seal, I'd be thrashing you to pieces and eating you up, but I _still_ don't like the taste of penguin… _Bleck_!" she said, sticking out her tongue.

Manfredi got up and shook all the snow off him.

"_Manfredi_, what happened back there?" Skipper scowled.

"Sorry, Skipper. I guess I need more practice." He said, rubbing the ground with his foot.

"Let me show you how it's d- WOAH!" Skipper shrieked as he was shoved to the ground with his face in the snow.

He got up and scowled. "Who the heck did that!" he shouted, Amy laughed.

"Why you little… HYYAH!" Skipper lunged at her, pinning her to the ground. Amy slipped out of my grip and knocked Skipper over. Skipper got up with snow on his beak. Amy laughed again and Skipper ran behind her and grabbed her tail, throwing her onto a big pile of snow.

Amy got up to see everyone laughing at her. Even Skipper. She smirked, shaking the snow off her. She slid in front of Skipper. "Sorry. I just couldn't take the yap-yap-yap and wanted to start the training." Amy said.

"No worries." Skipper said, smirking.

Amy smiled. _He's finally warming up to me!_ She thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**_Hooray for LONGER CHAPTERS!… How was that? Give me your thoughts…_**

**_ Well, over here, tomorrow's Sunday so I'm studying for class the following day and I'll be busy until Friday morn… So I'm not gonna check in for five days…_**

**_Anyways, REVIEW! I NEED SIX REVIEWS TO TELL ME THAT I WILL CONTINUE!_**

**_SIX! :D_**


	12. Chapter 12: Mystery Solved

**_Hey guys! Here's chapter 12, just like I promised… _**

**_Now let's see how this plays out…_**

**_READ ON!_**

* * *

**How It All Began**

**Chapter 12: Mystery Solved**

After saying their good-byes to Amy, the team went inside their room.

"…and to think I was da one dat started da snowy ball fight!" Hans laughed.

"Yeah… I hope we'll have a funner day with Amy tomorrow." Manfredi commented.

"_FUNNER_ isn't a real word, Manfredi." Johnson corrected.

"I don't care…" Manfredi scowled.

"Guys! Stop it!" Skipper scolded, " We're a team… We're not supposed to be against each other."

Suddenly, the door swung open. "Skippah? Are yah here?" a high-pitched voice shouted.

"Benjamin? What are you doing here?" Skipper said, crouching to face the little penguin.

"I…I just…" Benjamin paused then suddenly burst into tears. "Skippah! You _promised_!" he said, burying his face in Skipper's feathers.

Skipper glanced at the wall clock. _9 o'clock already? _He thought.

"You… you promised *sniff* that you'd come

"Hey, hey… I'll… make it up to you. Where's your mother? Or did you sneak out again?"

"He didn't. I let him come here." Another voice said from the door. "Skipper, you promised. Breaking a promise can crush a young boys heart."

"Eloise, I can make it up to him. _Really_! Just let him spend the night with us…" Skipper said.

"Oh no,no,no,no,no… Not now! It's already _way _past his bedtime. He's going straight to bed… OUR bed, NOW." Said Eloise, trying to control her temper.

"But _mum!_" Benjamin complained.

"No buts, young man. You know bettah." Eloise reasoned.

"Just give the boy a chance, Eloise." Johnson said.

"No, I…" Eloise stammered.

"It will be super-dee-duper fun!" Hans said, clapping his flippers with delight.

"But… but BENJY WILL…"

"We won't stay up long." Manfredi said.

"_SHUT IT!" _Eloise shouted and everyone fell silent. "IT'S **_NOT _**GOOD TO KEEP BENJAMIN AWAKE FOR **_SO LONG_**_!_ HE NEEDS HIS REST SO HE CAN **_COPE_**WITH THE NEXT DAY! WOULD YOU JUST **_LISTEN_**TO ME FOR **_JUST_**A **_SECOND_**!?"

This was the first time they were scolded by Eloise like this and their eyes grew wide with shock. Skipper noticed something different about her, but he can't quite put his flipper on it. He also noticed that Benjamin was whimpering and covering his eyes.

Seeing this, Eloise sighed. "Um… er… Now that I think about it, I… guess it's alright if Benjamin stays with Team Penguin until morning. But **_NO_** sweets. I mean it. And you better be asleep by Lights Out at 10:00pm, okay?"

Benjamin uncovered his eyes and said, "Really, mum? Are yah serious?"

Eloise nodded and Benjamin ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Thanks mum!" he said.

"Don't mention it. I mean… You need some more time with yoh 'favorite agent'." Eloise said, smirking at Skipper.

"Favorite… agent?" Skipper stammered.

Benjamin nodded and skipped toward Skipper and held his flipper. "To me, You're the _best_ agent in the whole wohld!" he said, smiling.

Skipper glanced at Eloise, who was slowly making her way out the door. "Thank you." He said.

Eloise smiled before closing the door behind her.

"Uh… guyz? Was I da only one who noticed something different about Eloise?" Hans asked.

Manfredi rose to his feet and said, "_I_ did, but I can't quite…"

"It's her eyes…" Johnson interrupted.

"What?" Skipper asked.

"Her eyes. They were red. Well… I would say scarlet, but to the scientifically unsophisticated, it's red. Besides that, her feathers became ruffled." Johnson said.

"Did you know about this?" Skipper said, turning to Benjamin.

"Yah, she's my mum! I know almost everything about her." Benjamin replied.

"So you knew all along?" Manfredi said.

"Well… not _all_ along. You see, I was scolded by mum when I was two…"

_FLASHBACK_

_CRASH!_

_"Benjy? What happened in there?" Eloise shouted from another room._

_Benjamin looked down wide-eyed on the broken pieces of the beautiful vase. Eloise barged in the room and gasped, looking at Benjamin, eyes turning red. _

_"__**BENJAMIN BROWN**__! THAT WAS A __**VERY SPECIAL**__ VASE! UNCLE __**NIGEL**__ SENT ME THAT VASE!" she said, her feathers becoming ruffled._

_The little boy, noticing these changes, whimpered, tears forming in his little eyes._

_Eloise saw this and closed her eyes. She opened them a while later and neared him. "I…I'm… I'm sorry Benjy, I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I…" she stammered._

_Benjamin looked up from his sobbing to see that her eyes were a calm shade of blue._

_"I… I didn't mean to break… It… It was an accident!" Benjamin said, tears rolling down his cheek._

_"Shh, shh… It's okay… I… I can always ask Uncle Nigel to whip up another one. Right?" Eloise said, smiling._

_"I g…guess so… Um… Mum? Wh… why did yoh eyes change…c…colah?" Benjamin asked._

_Eloise wiped the tears off his eye. "It's... uh… what's the word?" she said, tapping her beak._

_"C…classified?" Benjamin guessed._

_Eloise nodded. "I'll tell you when you're older. When you're old enough to know. But for now, I'd like you to know that I'm nothing to be afraid of. And don't worry. It's not contagious… and it's not a sickness either."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"That's _all_ she told you?" Hans said, scratching his head.

"Well, I was still two. And I tried asking dad, but he says the same things."

"Classified?" Skipper smirked.

"_Classified…_" Benjamin confirmed.

Johnson grabbed a small whiteboard and a whiteboard marker and began scribbling. "Based on the data that Benjamin has shared to us, I may infer that she might have an illness… no… wait…" Johnson flipped the whiteboard upside down.

"Oh! Here it is… She might be… uh… Skipper?" he said, motioning his leader to come closer.

Skipper's eyes widened and he slapped Johnson. "Impossible, Johnson! Eloise isn't… _that_! I mean… _LOOK AT HER!" _

"I stand corrected… Sorry Skipper." Johnson stammered.

Everyone else tilted their heads in confusion.

Hans looked at the wall clock. "5 minutes to da Lights Out, everybody!" He announced.

The team grabbed their night caps and put them on. Skipper searched the cabinets and found a stuffed penguin.

He got the stuffed penguin and gave it to Benjamin and they all climbed into their beds (bunks for some…)

Then a voice that sounded like Doc's was heard-

_Lights out… Goodnight, Agents!_

Then all the lights were turned off.

Benjamin twisted and turned in his foam bed on the floor, but he couldn't sleep. He got up, clutching the stuffed penguin in his right flipper and called out to Skipper, "Skippah!? Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Skipper got down from the top bunk and nodded, carrying Benjamin up his bunk.

When they were all lying down, Benjamin whispered, "You know, Skippah?"

"What?"

"I hope I'll be in your team one day… then we could go on missions and I could follow your footsteps." He yawned.

"Yeah." Skipper said, closing his eyes. "I hope so too."

* * *

Meanwhile, some where in the west area of the Arctic Ice, a figure slid into view. It hid behind a big lump of snow and took out a small video watch. After a few button-pushing, a voice was heard-

"Ah, agent 402… I thought you'd never call. Is the plan going well?"

The figure nodded. "Yes, doc. The plan is working perfectly, just as you planned."

"Excellent. How's the target?"

"Asleep and unaware."

"Then what are you waiting for? Get rid of him!"

"I'm afraid that is impossible, doc. It looks like their being guarded…. Guards everywhere! I can't possibly get in their room without being caught."

The voice grunted. "FINE. Just do it soon. Agent 780 will try to make it easier for you. Make sure you get rid of him once, and for all… Mwaha-ha-ha-ha!"

"With pleasure." The figure said before turning the video watch off.

* * *

"MORNIN' SLEEPIN' BEAUTIES!" Skipper yelled, waking everyone up.

"Guess what Benjamin and I found outside waiting for us!"

"Fish fillet?" Johnson guessed, smelling the scent of the cooked fish.

"And my special fish coffee…" Skipper confirmed, glancing at Benjamin, who gave him a cup of coffee with a fish sticking out of it. Everyone ate fish fillet except Skipper, who gave his fish to Benjamin.

After they finished their meals, they headed to the training area. They did some stretching and exercises like running 10 laps around the training area.

Benjamin, of course, didn't join. He just watched happily on the bench. Skipper gave him a butterscotch lolli to keep him busy.

Then the big doors of the room swung open and Eloise walked inside. "Benjy!" she said, happily. "There's my little boy! How was he night with Skippah?"

"It was great, mum! I had a great time." Benjamin replied, hugging his mother.

"Well, that's good to know. I suppose I'll have to take him out of yoh feathahs boys. I hope he wasn't any trouble to you."

"He wasn't. Thank you, Eloise." Skipper told her.

As soon as mother and son left the room, Skipper heard a cough and turned to see Manfredi coughing.

"Are you alright, Manfredi?" He asked.

"I'm *cough* I'm fine, *cough* Skipper…" Manfredi said, coughing loudly. "It's just a *cough* little cough…"

"You should see Doc. You won't do well with Amy later if you have a cough." Skipper ordered, pointing at the door.

"If you *cough* say so, Skipper. *Cough cough*" Manfredi slid out the door, coughing and wheezing.

"Vhat happened to Manfredi?" Hans asked.

"Nothing. He's fine. Just a simple cough. I only sent him out so you two wouldn't get infected." Skipper explained.

"Oh… that's understandable." Johnson pointed out.

"Get back to work!" Skipper yelled and they got back to their exercises.

Meanwhile, Benjamin was telling his parents what happened in his time with Skipper…

"…And I woke up after Skippah and we saw a huge tray full of yummy fish fillet right in front of the door!" he said.

"Fish fillet huh? Sounds delicious." James smirked.

"It _was_!" Benjamin said, rubbing his belly.

"Wait… you ate some? But…but that was for the penguins… you… you stole their meal, you…"

"I didn't steal. Skipper gave me his." Benjamin replied.

Then they heard a beeping sound.

"Whoops, heh… I'm late for another meeting. Bye, son… Bye Eloise." He said, giving her a kiss. Benjamin covered his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

Then James zipped out of the room without another word.

Eloise cleared her throat and got Benjamin's attention. "Please excuse your father. He's been having more and more meetings ever since last week. But I think Skipper was very generous to do this. Now, come here and give me a hug!"

Benjamin giggled and ran to hug his mother.

Eloise's eyes widened when he hugged her. "Benjy, you're a bit warm. Are you feeling well?" she asked.

"I _do_ feel a bit queasy and *yawn* sleepy."

"Then go to bed… I'll call Doc to come check on you, okay?"

"Okay mum." Benjamin said, slowly walking to the bedroom.

Benjamin covered himself with the blanket on the bed. From the bedroom, he could hear his mother talking on the phone.

"Hello, Doc? Benjamin's ill... Manfredi too?... Well, he's a bit feverish… Oh my… Is Manfredi alright?... Well, that's good to hear… Okay, okay… See you…" Then she put the phone down and walked in the bedroom.

"Wh…what happened?" Benjamin asked.

"Doc's coming to see you. Manfredi's sick too. He just threw up a while ago. Now he's feeling a bit better because Doc gave him his medicine… That's good, right?" she replied.

"Yeah… I gues…" he was interrupted by a fit of coughing.

Eloise put her flipper on Benjamin's forehead. "Benjy, you're _burning!_" she shrieked, pulling the blanket off him.

Benjamin's eyelids began to feel heavy. He wiped the sweat off his head and closed his eyes to rest.

The last thing he heard was the opening of a door and Doc's greeting to Eloise before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Benjamin opened his eyes to find himself drenched in sweat. There was an ice pack on his head and a thermometer in his beak.

He looked around and realized that he was in a medical room, surrounded by Doc, his mother, and Skipper's team.

Skipper was talking to Doc in the distance while the rest of them were around the bad he was on.

"Skipper! He's conscious!" Johnson said, calling his leader.

Banjamin noticed Manfredi sipping a cup of water right beside him. He looked all better.

"Private! I'm so glad you're okay."

"Wh… *cough* What h… happened?" Benjamin asked.

"The fish fillet. It was poisoned. At this very moment, we have our best agents investigating everything." Doc replied.

"The fish you ate was meant for me. It made you sicker than Manfredi. And I have no idea why these two are still standing." Skipper said, referring to Hans and Manfredi, who smiled innocently. "Well, Manfredi _does_ have a sensitive stomach."

Manfredi smiled. "But _do_ feel ship shape and ready for training."

"How long was I *cough cough* asleep?" Benjamin stammered.

"5 hours." Manfredi replied.

"Which means you missed lunch." Skipper pointed out.

"Which means… AMY! OUR TRAINING! WE'RE LATE!" Johnson panicked.

"Oh yeah… right." Skipper said then he turned to Benjamin "We'll be back. PROMISE."

Benjamin gave him a nod before the team slid out the door.

When Skipper and his team arrived in front of the HQ, Amy was staring calmly at them, "Hey guys!" She said.

"Hey, Amy. What's today's battle technique?" Skipper asked cocking his brow.

"You know what? I think I'd rather relax and have fun with you for once… Maybe we could watch the sunset near the shore." Amy said.

"Nah, I don't want to go back to the shore where Johnson got captured." Skipper said, glancing at Johnson, who whimpered at the memory of everything.

"I have an idea! Let's go to the fishing pond!" Manfredi suggested.

"Great! Fishing pond it is! Hop on my back. I know a short cut." Amy said, lying on her belly.

Once they were all on her back, she made a hole in the ice with her tail and she swam under.

When they got there, Manfredi and Johnson went Ice skating while Hans watched them. Skipper on the other hand, sat down and did nothing.

"Er… Skipper? Can I talk to you… in private?" Amy said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Okay." Skipper said and started waddling away from the frozen pond.

Manfredi narrowed his eyes in suspicion and slid after them as soon as their backs were turned.

He hid behind an ice rock and watched the two.

"So… Why did you want to talk to me privately?" Skipper asked, walking ahead of the seal.

"Oh, no reason… hehe…" Amy smirked, licking her lips.

Manfredi's eyes widened in alarm and he ran toward them.

Amy lunged for Skipper.

"Skipper! Watch out!" Manfredi yelled, pushing Skipper out of the way. Manfredi screamed when he felt sharp teeth pierce his body.

Skipper watched in horror on the floor as Manfredi was being thrashed side-to-side by the young seal, blood dripping down from Amy's mouth.

A yell brought Skipper to his feet-

"MANFREDI! NO!"

It was Johnson, running with Hans at his heels.

Skipper jumped and kicked Amy's side, making her drop his team mate on the ground. Johnson tended to Manfredi while Hans joined the fight.

"TRAITOR!" Skipper shouted, aiming a kick on her head. Amy ducked and turned, smiling evilly. "Hah! But who have I betrayed? I've always been loyal to my TRUE side."

"You betrayed us! Just when Skipper was warming up to you!" Hans said, jumping on her back.

Amy flicked him off with her tail and hit him down with her flipper.

"And that's what I've been waiting for! YOU were my target, Skipper" she added, turning to Skipper. "I was afraid you'd never let your guard down. The moment you DID, I tried to attack. The plan was working flawlessly until your little FRIEND interfered with it." She bared her teeth and growled at Skipper.

Skipper pinned her to the ground. "You're a SPY! Who are you working for?"

"Oh isn't it obvious already?" she said, tussling with Skipper.

"You work for dat Dr. Blowhole guy!" Hans said from a distance.

"Really? It took you THAT long to figure it out?" Amy said, punching Skipper off her.

Amy got up and was about to lunge at Skipper when she was knocked out by a whack in the back of the neck by Hans.

"Call for back up." Skipper ordered Hans who took out a walkie-talkie.

The Skipper slid toward Manfredi, who was covered in bandages put by Johnson.

"Hang on Manfredi. Back up's coming." Skipper said, noticing that Manfredi was slowly losing consciousness.

And if that was their cue, 2 penguin-sized cars pulled up and 2 penguins (One was Doc) cam out of one, carrying a stretcher.

Hans and Johnson hopped in the car containing the injured Manfredi while Skipper jumpe din the one containing Amy and they sped off toward the SMPF.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**_WHAT!? AMY'S A SPY!? _**

**_Well… I've been planning that for a long time… I wish I could see the look on your faces! HAHA!_**

**_That was the longest chapter I have ever made..._**

**_Give me your thoughts…_**

**_7 REVIEWS AND I WILL CONTINUE! SEVEN!_**

**_BTW, I have a new poll in my profile... PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL TOO!_**

**_TNX A MILLION! :D_**


	13. Chapter 13: Pain and Loss

**_Hey guys! Here's chapter 13! Oh, and FYI, Only Eloise's irises become red, not the whole thing… ENJOY!_**

_Previously, On How It All Began…_

_"…And I woke up after Skippah and we saw a huge tray full of yummy fish fillet right in front of the door!" Benajmin said._

_"Fish fillet huh? Sounds delicious." James smirked._

_"It was!" Benjamin said, rubbing his belly._

_"Wait… you ate some? But…but that was for the penguins… you… you stole their meal, you…"_

_"I didn't steal. Skipper gave me his." Benjamin replied._

* * *

_Eloise put her flipper on Benjamin's forehead. "Benjy, you're burning!" she shrieked, pulling the blanket off him._

_"Wh… *cough* What h… happened?" Benjamin asked._

_"The fish fillet. It was poisoned. At this very moment, we have our best agents investigating everything." Doc replied._

_"The fish you ate was meant for me. It made you sicker than Manfredi." Skipper said._

* * *

_"OUR TRAINING! WE'RE LATE!" Johnson panicked._

_"Oh yeah… right." Skipper said then he turned to Benjamin "We'll be back. PROMISE."_

* * *

_"Er… Skipper? Can I talk to you… in private?" Amy said._

_Amy lunged at Skipper._

_"Skipper! Watch out!" Manfredi yelled, pushing Skipper out of the way. Manfredi screamed when he felt sharp teeth pierce his body._

_"MANFREDI! NO!"_

_YOU were my target, Skipper…" Amy added, "I was afraid you'd never let your guard down. The moment you DID, I tried to attack. The plan was working flawlessly until your little FRIEND interfered with it." She bared her teeth and growled at Skipper._

_Skipper pinned her to the ground. "You're a SPY!"_

* * *

How It All Began

Chapter 13: Pain and Loss

Hans jumped in the car containing the injured Manfredi while Skipper jumped in the one containing Amy and they sped off toward the SMPF.

Unfortunately, the group was slowed down by a soft blizzard. They kept pushing through, but gave up when word came from HQ that there was a strong blizzard forming in their location, so they took refuge in a cave that they found.

They put the unconscious Amy in a well-guarded cage. Hans tried to ask where it came from, but Skipper told him it was classified.

Then Skipper noticed movement in the cage.

"Well, did you enjoy your sleep?" Skipper smirked, approaching it.

"Oh yeah, yeah. It was fine." Amy said sarcastically. "You know, it's amazing, how I slept.. I was restless until someone WHACKED ME IN THE NECK!" she sat up and turned facing the opposite wall of the cage.

"Why would you join Blowhole? Free penguin meals?" Skipper guessed.

Amy sighed. "It's… It's complicated."

"Well let's hear it." Skipper said.

Amy grunted and turned to face Skipper. "You remember the first time we met? In that airvent? What I told you was real. I really was taken unwillingly from, not Antarctica, but from a zoo. The zoo my family lived in. It was so peaceful there. We were not accused as… uh… what did you call it?... er… The cold-hearted, back-stabbing creatures of the ice?"

Skipper chuckled as he remembered his definition of leopard seals.

"But then, Dr. Blowhole too me in my sleep when I was still young, still being bottle-fed my those humans. I was still too innocent to kill penguins, plus, they don't feed us penguin. I used that as a reason for them to release me but it only made it worse. He said he could train me to be a ruthless, cruel penguin killer. They didn't feed me so I'd be hungry the next day. They would only let me eat if I did well in training."

Amy shook her head, as to clear the sad memories in her head. "Wh… Why are you tending to me? Your teammate looks like he needs you." Amy said, glancing at Manfredi, who was surrounded by Doc and some medical teams.

Skipper narrowed his eyes at her then gave a glance to some of the agents, who nodded and guarded the cage while Skipper neared his injured teammate.

When he got close enough, he was blocked by two medical agents.

"HEY! What's the big idea?" Skipper complained.

"It is imperative that none shall near the patient during treatment, sir." On replied.

"Fine then. Carry on." Skipper said, walking away. He glanced at the two, who weren't looking at him. Then he zipped back and went near the opposite side of the crowd.

"What else can we do, Doc?" Skipper heard a voice ask.

"I'm afraid we can't do anything now. The bit on his stomach is too infected and is still open. All we can do now is let nature take it's course." Doc replied.

"WHAT! You mean he's gonna… _die_?" Skipper said, getting everyone's attention.

Doc sighed then nodded.

"NO!" Skipper shouted, pushing his way through the crowd.

"Manfredi! Don't die! The team needs you!" Skipper aid, holding back tears.

"*cough* Skipper… I h… hope the team will be f…fine without me."

The rest of the team approached them.

"Y…you're a great leader, Skipper... P… please keep it that way.. And… Thank you… Th… thank you for… everything, Skipper." Manfredi said with his last breath, then the life in his eyes was gone.

"No, no, no Manfredi! Say something!" Skipper insisted, tears rolling down his cheek.

There was no reply.

"NOOOO!" Skipper screamed to the sky before resting his head mournfully on his teammates body. "Manfredi…" Skipper mumbled.

"How will we _ever _explain this to everybody?" Doc asked, ducking her head.

Soon enough, they held a mourning ceremony. Even after the ceremony, Skipper mourned the longest. It seemed that he couldn't get over his death.

Doc noticed this and approached him.

"Depression is unhealthy, you know…" Doc started.

"Wh… what?" Skipper asked, looking up from his sobbing.

"It can cause Insomnia, fatigue, headache, digestive related problems, body ache…"

"Okay, okay! I get it! Depression can be bad! Now stop with the Jibber-jabber already." Skipper complained.

Doc was amused at this and chuckled. "Well, _somebody's _in a bad mood." She smirked.

Skipper stood up and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. I just can't get over it."

"Well, you should. You have to move on and take care of the rest of your team. I can help, if you want."

"But Doc, Manf-"

"_Please_, just call me Alice." Doc said, smiling.

"_Alice_?" Skipper asked in confusion.

"Yeah. That's my first nickname… Y… you didn't know?"

Skipper shook his head.

"Well, now you know. Alice Doc Grove. Nice to meet you… Hehe."

"Who else calls you Alice?" Skipper asked curiously.

"Well, sometimes Nigel. Er… some of the oldest medical agents, my mentor… and now, you." Doc smiled. "But in front of other people, please call me Doc… Eh, what were we talking 'bout?"

"Manfredi. H… he's a dear friend of mine. Not as close as me and Hans, but… A big portion of his death is my fault. I'm his leader! I'm a skipper! And I let my guard down. I didn't realize that if I do that, I would be putting my team's lives at risk. I should be the one bitten by that monster. Not him." Skipper said, frowning.

"Skipper, you fret too much. If you hadn't let your guard down, then we wouldn't capture one of Blowhole's spies. If _you_ were the one bitten by Amy, then… then _you_ would die. Then _you_, the team _leader_ would die. Then the _whole_ team would fall apart! If _you_ died … if _you_ were the one lying on a stretcher, the one I gave up on… I'd never forgive myself for giving up on you." Doc said, looking at her feet then she looked at Skipper and met his gaze. Then she blushed. "I… I… I mean… You're the leader, and… and… I would be responsible if the team falls apart, and… maybe the leader will be replaced…"

"Okay, okay… You know, sometimes, you talk too much…" Skipper complained.

Doc scratched the back of her neck. "Sorry…"

"Well… uh… Thanks, Alice. I'm feeling a lot better than I was before. Thank you…" he said, slightly bowing with respect.

Doc laughed. "I'm not as old as you think, Skipper."

Skipper looked confused.

"I was just 8 when you were 6… I… I'm a King Penguin. A big penguin. That's why I looked taller and… older before… Doc is my second nickname. My mentor, Jessie, trained me. I'm a fast learner therefore my smarts boosted up rapidl… wait… Am I talking too much?"

"No, no, no…. But uh… Thanks again, Alice." Skipper said before walking away.

Doc sighed, watching him longingly.

* * *

Benjamin groaned on his bed. James went to have a meeting with the remaining medical teams while Eloise was trying to calm Silvia down. The news came about the blizzard and Skipper, his team, Doc, _her_ team, and a bunch of other medical teams were confined in a cave until the blizzard dies down.

"Silvia, It's alright! Skipper can take care of himself." Eloise comforted.

"I know that! It's just… Cody… I care about him, you know!" Silvia whined.

Then the door swung open. "Benjamin! Eloise! I've got good news and bad news." James announced.

"You do?" Eloise asked excitedly.

"What is *cough* what is it?" Benjamin said.

"The good news is, together with the chem teams, I've found the cure for the super poison." James announced.

"That's wonderful! And the bad news?" Eloise insisted.

"Um… eh… you have to inject it in him." James said, holding up a needle and a bottle of yellow liquid.

"*cough cough* WHAT!?" Benjamin panicked.

"It's okay, Benjy! It's just a little pinch. Then you'll be all better in a jiffy." Eloise reassured.

"A SHOT is not a LITTLE PINCH, and I have NO idea what a jiffy is! So PLEASE jus- AAH!" Benjamin shrieked as the needle pierced him.

"There." James said, removing the needle. "Good as new… I guess."

Benjamin fainted on the bed.

"That MIGHT be one of the effects of the potion. That means it's working." James said, smiling innocently.

Then another penguin barged in the room.

"SILVIA! Your son's coming back! The blizzard stopped! It's a miracle!" a female penguin said.

"Really? That's great news! …wait… I know that look, Jessie. There's something you're not telling me."

"Nothing! I told you everything! I have absolutely - okay you got me…" Jessie took a deep breath. "Manfredi … Manfredi's dead."

Everyone(except Benjamin, who is unconscious) gasped.

"It was Amy. She killed him." Jessie reported.

"Dear me. When did this happen?" James asked.

"Just when Skipper and his team left for her cover training. She's actually a spy of Dr. Blowhole."

"Oh my, did they capture her?" Silvia said.

Jessie nodded. "They've got her secured and watched carefully. In fact, they're on their way here RIGHT NOW!"

Then there was a beeping sound.

James looked at his watch. "Oh great. _Another_ meeting? … Sorry. Gotta go." James said, zipping out the room.

"Oh that busy James. Always out on a meeting. What a great agent he must be." Jessie commented.

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere near the HQ_

"This is agent 780, to Doctor Blowhole. Doctor Blowhole, come in." A voice said.

A tiny screen became visible.

"Agent 780. Anything to report?"

"A Blizzard has slowed down the target, doc. But he's on his way here now. Agent 402 got caught and is trapped. Anything I can do?"

"Try to get her out of trouble when the time comes. But as much as possible, Do-o-on't get caught by any of the other… peng-yoo-wins."

"Aye-aye doc." The voice replied.

* * *

"Skipper!" Silvia shouted with delight as she ran toward her son. "Oh how I've missed you!"

"Mom!" Skipper said, hugging his mother.

"Dad!" Johnson shrieked, playfully tackling his father.

"Johnson! I'm so glad you're okay." Jackson said.

Skipper let go of his mother and smiled before watching some of the best agents transporting Amy to a cell.

"You killed an innocent, young agent, Amy. You're gonna get the punishment you deserve." One said, chaining the leopard seal

"B…but… I'm not the only agent! My partner is implanted into the heart of the SMPF!" Amy reasoned.

Another agent scoffed. "And who would _that_ be?"

"Agent 780, A.K.A… James Brown!" Amy said, narrowing her eyes at James.

"What?! Don't believe her! It's a trick! She's lying!" James said.

"Don't you lie to me, James! He's the one who tried to poison Skipper and his team! I mean… how else can someone poison their food and get away with it?! It has to be one of the most trusted agents in all of SMPF! JAMES BROWN!"

The agents murmured in agreement.

James scowled at Amy. "Well great job, _Agent. _You exposed my whole cover." Then he smirked at the other agents. "Yes. I'm a spy."

Everyone gasped then scowled at him. "Traitor!" one shouted.

"Heh, time to make my great escape! Oh, and… uh… try to remember me as the worlds greatest DPA, Hahaha!" He laughed evilly.

"James?" Eloise stammered, tears in her eyes.

"Oh yeah. Thank you, Eloise. My true identity was completely covered because of you and Benjamin."

"You _used_ us!" Eloise shrieked angrily.

"Well duh!... Farewell, Secret Military Penguin Jerks!" James said, throwing a smoke bomb on the floor. It exploded and a blanket of smoke covered the whole room. When the smoke cleared, all that was left of the spies was a feather and the chains they used to tie Amy.

Eloise felt a flipper on her shoulder and turned to see Skipper.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

Eloise closed her eyes and sighed, pushing his flipper off and she ran down a hall.


	14. Chapter 14: The Transfer

**_Welcome to the world of CHAPTER 14: The Transfer_**

**_Enjoy and READ ON!_**

* * *

**How It All Began**

**Chapter 14: The Transfer**

"There you go, Benjy. Just a few more hours in bed and you'll be completely well." Jessie told the young penguin. The door was slowly pushed open and both the penguins turned their attention to it.

It was Eloise. She was sobbing.

"Why ah you cryin' mum?" Benjamin asked.

Eloise closed the door gently and wiped the tears on her face. "It's nothing."

"It's anything but nothing, Eloise. Tell me what's wrong." Jessie insisted.

"It's… *sniff* James. H…he's one of the Deep Penetration Agents of Dr. B… Blowhole." Eloise stammered.

Jessie ducked her head. "*Sigh* He was a good agent. Very useful and smart. Everyone in the SMPF trusted him. Especially you, Eloise. You were his mate."

"I was j… just a cover! He never loved _me_!" Eloise growled.

"I know, I know." Jessie said, rubbing Eloise's back. "But there are things that you just have to leave in the past. It's done now, and there's nothing you can do to change it."

Eloise sighed. Then fixed her sad expression. "You're right." She said firmly. "C'mon Benjamin. Let's go back to our room."

"Eloise! Benjamin has to stay in bed for atlea…" Jessie hesitated when she saw the look in her face.

Her eyes turned red. "He's coming with _me_." She snarled.

Jessie flinched away and nodded, glancing at Benjamin.

Benjamin gulped and slowly walked toward his mother.

Eloise held on to his flipper and together they slid toward their room.

When they got to their room, Benjamin was put on the bed. "Mum?" He said, yawning.

"What do you want?" Eloise replied angrily.

Benjamin gave her a concerned look. Her eyes were still red. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Now stop fussing. You're just a kid." Eloise said, tucking him in bed.

"A kid who's your son. I care for you, mum." Benjamin said, trying to make her happy and make her eyes a calm blue again. But it didn't work. Her eyes remained red.

"That's… good to know, Benjy. Now get some rest. Jessie said that you'd be well in the morning." Eloise said, turning the light off.

"But what about you?" Benjy asked, tapping the space on the bed right beside him.

"Let's just say, I have lot's to think about." Eloise said, starting to close the door.

"Mum?" Benjamin said, drawing her attention. "Please don't stay upset." Benjamin said, smiling innocently.

For a second, her eyes turned blue then turned red again when she remembered what had happened a few minutes before. "*sigh* _Good night_ Benjamin." She said, shutting the door.

Benjamin closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Some time the next morning…

"Paging Skipper, Hans, and Johnson. Please report to the main office immediately." Doc's voice was heard all over the HQ.

"What does she want _now_?" Skipper complained, motioning for his team to follow him as he slid toward the main office.

"I'm sending you to our secret agency in Denmark." Jessie told them when they got there.

"WHAT?!" Skipper exclaimed.

"It'll be fine. This agency takes care of little abandoned animals and sometimes recruits them. I'll email Agent Steph." Jessie said, typing on a computer.

"But you can't transfer us! This is our home! We belong here." Johnson pointed out.

"Understandable. However, Dr. Blowhole now knows your location and since _you're_ his new arch nemesis, he'll be coming after you and your team. It is safer for you all to be in another location."

Then a ding was heard from the computer.

"Right…" Jessie mumbled. "Agent Steph (pronounced as stef) will be coming on a helicopter to fetch you guys. She'll be arriving sometime before lunch. I assume you'll have enough time to pack up."

"Uh… Agent… _Steph_?" Hans asked.

Doc cleared her throat. "Stephanie Shores. Head of the agency in Denmark. Call her Stephie, Stephanie or Step and she'll rip you apart." She chuckled.

Skipper scoffed. "I'd like to see her try." He challenged.

"Skipper, I believe you and your team have some work to do." Jessie said, tapping her foot on the floor.

"Uh right. C'mon men. Pack only what is necessary." He ordered before leading his team out of the room.

A few hours later, a helicopter landed on the rooftop of the SMPF building. A few penguins stood there to watch the team leave.

Skipper looked at the door of the helicopter, expecting a penguin to pop out but instead, a female hawk jumped out. Smoothing her feathers with her beak.

"That's Agent Steph. I know you were expecting a penguin, but… This is her." Doc whispered into Skipper's earhole.

"Good-bye son. We'll miss you." Angelica told her son.

"Bye mom. Bye dad." Johnson said, hugging his parents.

"Be safe, Skipper." Silvia said, hugging Skipper.

"I will." Skipper replied, pulling away gently before smiling at her.

Then the team neared the hawk near the helicopter.

"Greetings Antarctic dwellers. I'm Agent Steph. But Steph is fine." The hawk introduced.

"I hear your real name is Stephanie." Skipper smirked.

Steph growled. "Don't you _dare_ call me Stephanie…"Then she sighed. "I'll take it easy on you, newbie... for now… Just don't get used to it."

Skipper scoffed and got on the helicopter. He saw another animal on board. It was a white tom with black patches.

"Howdy, mate. The name's Scratch. Good tah meet yah." The cat meowed. "And I reckon your name is Skipper?"

"How did you…"

"I'm one of Steph's teammates. She told me all 'bout yah." Scratch said.

"Okay…" Skipper said, buckling his seatbelt.

Johnson peeked through the window, waving good-bye to everyone as the helicopter flew up.

"Skippah? Vhy are vhe so… h… high up?" Hans said, looking through the window.

"Hah! A_ puffin_? Afraid of_ heights_?" Steph laughed in the pilot's seat.

"He can't fly… He never did until… er… this helicopter…" Johnson explained.

Steph scoffed. "That's what you get when you hang out with a bunch of flightless birds."

"And what about you? You're a hawk flying a helicopter… That doesn't make sense, does it?" Skipper smirked at his team, who laughed at Steph.

Steph scowled.

"Er… If I were you, I wouldn't do that…" Scratch stammered.

"And you're teammate's a _cat_! Hah!" Skipper said, laughing. "Bird and cat? What's up with that?"

Steph punched a button in the controls and flew near him, unbuckling his seat belt before pinning his against the chair. "Listen, _Skipper_. You don't seem to know who I am. I'm Agent Steph. _Head_ of the agency _you_ were transferred in. So now, you listen to me. Kapeesh?"

Skipper cocked his brow and smirked. "Alright, Agent _Stephie_."

"Grr… Hyyah!" Steph shrieked as she kicked Skipper out the open door.

Everyone except Scratch gasped.

"Don't worry your little feathahs, mates. She did that to me on mah first day too." Scratch told them. "She'll just let 'em fall a bit…"

"AAAHHH!" Skipper screamed as he fell.

"Then she'll jump down…" Scratch narrated as they watched the swift hawk jump out of the helicopter.

"And just at the last minute…"

Steph fell faster and faster after the falling penguin.

"OH SWEET MERCY HELP!" Skipper shouted, closing his eyes tightly. And just before he reached the water, a claw grabbed his body and brought him up.

"She'll save 'em." Scratch said, as Steph, holding the still-quivering Skipper flew in the helicopter.

Steph dropped Skipper on his chair and flew toward her seat.

"Let's just hope that taught you a lesson…" She mumbled, punching the button once again and taking hold of the wheel.

Skipper buckled his seatbelt, eyes still wide and beak still quivering.

Steph chuckled, making the helicopter go faster.

A few hours later, they arrived at the location of the secret agency.

"What is this place? It's just a lake." Johnson observed.

Steph laughed. "Newbies…" She mumbled, pulling out an I.D and dipping it in the water. Then suddenly, the water in the lake split, revealing a hatch in the middle.

Steph and Scratch walked toward it, glancing at the others. "Are yah comin'" Scratch asked, jumping down the hatch, using his claws to slow him down.

Hans gulped and walked toward them together with the team.

"I don't know… maybe it's - AAHH!" Johnson screamed as he and the others were pushed in the hole by the hawk.

"AAAHH! Why do I have to fall TWICE?" Skipper said,

Hans glanced up and saw Steph spreading out her wings and gliding down slowly.

He looked at his wings and spread them. He was immediately slowed down and was gliding down, giggling at the achievement.

Steph caught up to him and whispered, "Nice job, newbie. Next thing you know, you're really in the game."

Hans smiled and looked down.

Skipper and Johnson were on the floor, groaning and moaning. While Scratch was grooming himself.

When Hans and Steph landed, Steph laughed. "Soon you'll learn… C'mon. I'll show you around a bit." She said, opening a door.

All of them walked out the door. They saw a lot of animals. Cats, dogs, robins, and sparrows. Penguins too! They were helping them, feeding them, and curing them.

"This is the work room. This is where the agents take care of the animals." Steph explained, motioning them to follow her to the next room.

"This is the Monitory room." She said as she walked in the room with lots of monitors. "It's where we monitor the nests of birds, and other places in case some one needs help." She pointed to a monitor showing a white cat walking toward the lake. "STRAY CAT, TWELVE O'CLOCK. Don't make it see us." She said to a microphone.

"Roger that, Steph." A voice replied. Then she pointed to another monitor showing the lake flowing. "That's the lake we went through. Looks like this cat doesn't need help. Unless it drowns in there." She mumbled.

"Now, here is where you and your team will be staying." Steph said, opening a door, revealing a bunch of beds and lamps in there.

"Alright! A bed! I AM TIRED!" Skipper said, plopping himself on one bed.

Steph rolled her eyes. "Alright. You can sleep. Your luggage will arrive later. Agent Genevieve will come and give it to you together with your lunch." She said before leading Scratch out the door.

"*yawn* I'm gonna catch some shut-eye boys." Skipper announced, curling up in his bed.

"Aye-aye, Skipper." Hans said, checking the drawers and testing the lamps.

Skipper then closed his eyes and sighed.

A few minutes later they heard a knock on the door. Johnson opened the door and saw a female chin-strapped penguin holding a tray of fish. "Hello. My name is Agent Genevieve. I'm looking for our new transfer… uh… Skipper?" she said.

"He's asleep. Steph told us you'd be coming. Come in." Johnson said, giving way for the penguin to pass

Genevieve placed the tray on the table and went out to fetch the bags.

"Skippah, our lunch is here." Hans whispered, nudging Skipper awake.

When Genevieve had finished her work and the team was already eating, she smiled. "We hope you'll enjoy your stay here... OH! And Agent Steph will be waiting for you in the Monitoring Room when you're done." Then she closed the door.

Johnson finished his meal and was already packing his backpack with the usual stuff.

"Okay, men. Let's go meet that hawk." Skipper ordered, sliding out and into the Monitoring Room.

"Greetings Team Penguin. I have a mission for you. It's small, but it'll help you adjust to the ways of this agency." Steph told them. "I need you to scout this perimeter. You'll do a recon there too. So you're staying overnight in that grassy plain." She said, pointing to a screen.

"Sounds easy enough." Skipper said, putting a flipper on his hip.

"Good luck!" Steph said, pushing a blue button that made the floor give way, and everyone but Steph, who was flying, fell.

The team was sent into the lake and they swam toward the surface. "That bird has _got_ to tell us what she's gonna do before she does it." Skipper complained, helping Hans onto the shore.

Then they heard a rustling sound.

"What was that?" Johnson asked.

Hans spotted movement in one of the bushes nearby. He glanced at Skipper, who nodded.

Together, the team crept away from the rustling bush. They heard a twig snap and they spun around, only to see that they were facing nothing but a few weeds and grass.

Then suddenly Skipper felt something slam onto his body, with claws as sharp as thorns.

"Well, well, well… Hey guys, look! We've got ourselves another group of them flightless birds!" a female voice said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**_So guys, what do yah think? _**

**_A new agency _**

**_New missions_**

**_New encounters_**

**_NEW CHARACTERS!_**

**_Give me your thoughts :D_**

**_I'm going back to 5 reviews per continue… So go and review NOW!_**


	15. Chapter 15: Forest Cats

**_This chapter was inspired by a book by Erin Hunter called "Warriors"_**

**_Now, READ ON PPL!_**

* * *

**How It All Began**

**Chapter 15: Forest Cats**

Skipper looked up and saw an orange she-cat with black stripes and green eyes. "Eh Stripes! Do you think Flames will like this one?" She said, stroking his side with her claws. Even though she did it softly, it was still painful due to it's sharpness.

"Yes, Tiger. But I think he would like to see it first. You know, it's _his_ decision whether to spare him or not." A white she-cat with black stripes replied, walking toward her fellow cat.

She paused when she saw Johnson and Hans just standing there.

"Why didn't you run or fly away yet?" She asked.

"Because he's our leader, Skipper." Johnson replied.

"Ah, loyal and noble birds. We can put that to good use… SABER, CLAWS, bring the prisoners to the nest. And you, Tiger, bring uh… Skipper, as they say…" Stripes meowed, walking away.

Two cats appeared from the bushes, one gray with green eyes, and one brown with one eye blue and one eye green.

They surrounded Hans & Johnson while Tiger nudged Skipper up.

Skipper took this chance to give the she-cat an uppercut, making her fall on her belly.

He then darted toward the lake.

"Oh no you don't! Saber!" Stripes shouted, glancing at the brown cat.

Saber nodded and sprang toward the fleeing penguin with claws out. He slashed his side, making him fling toward a tree.

Saber caught him in his mouth and ran toward the small group of cats.

He dropped him in front of Stripes.

"You have strength. Also useful. Flames will be pleased. Come!" She ordered, waving her tail.

Skipper felt his side. It was bleeding badly. He winced at the pain.

"C'mon! Let's get moving!" Stripes said impatiently, glancing at the penguin on the floor.

She rolled her eyes and picked him up, ignoring the taste of blood as she ran into the woods.

Saber and Claws bared their teeth at Hans and Johnson slashing their claws in the air, threatening them to move forward.

Both the birds walked carefully, afraid that one of the cats might tackle them at any moment.

Soon, they arrived at the nest. It was full of cats of different colors, talking, playing, and grooming themselves.

The place was hidden well. Surrounded by trees both above and around it.

Stripes placed Skipper on the ground. "VIOLET! Tend to this bird's needs!"

Skipper watched as a white she-cat with orange & brown patches neared him.

She eyed his side, sniffing his wound.

"Hmm… It's got Saber scent all over it." Violet reported. "I'll see what I can do."

Skipper then noticed the unusual color in her eyes. They were purple. No wonder her name was Violet.

Meanwhile, Stripes trotted toward an orange cat with red streaks and yellow eyes.

"Flames, my sweet." She purred, rubbing her face onto his.

"I see you brought back prey." Flames said, eyeing the birds being guarded by Saber and Claws.

"Not prey Flames. The two show great loyalty and the other one has great & useful strength and confidence." Stripes told her mate.

"Useful qualities… Spare them. They are to feel welcome here. But prevent them from leaving. We may need them here to protect us." Flames ordered.

"Of course." Stripes meowed before nodding at Saber and Claws, who backed away from the birds.

Then Hans and Johnson slid toward Skipper and Violet, getting faster and faster until – "OUCH!"

They crashed into a white she-cat with pale-blue eyes.

"Hey! Didn't you see us zipping past…" Johnson grumbled.

"I'm so, so sorry! I didn't smell you there…" she mewed.

"SMELL?" Hans looked confused.

Johnson noticed that she wasn't looking straight at them.

The cat sniffed them. "A penguin & a puffin? Hm… My name is Crystal… I'm… I'm blind…" She ducked her head.

"Er… Hans, and Johnson. We are kind of in da hurries here." Hans replied.

"Oh… uh… sorry…" Crystal said, stepping backwards as they slid past her.

Just before they reached Skipper. They were blocked by Violet.

"And just _what_ do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"We're trying to tend to our leader!" Johnson defended.

"Well, as you can see, I patched him up already." The cat meowed, pushing Skipper gently with her fluffy, soft tail.

Skipper's side was wrapped in sweet-scented leaves and a glob of honey to keep it together.

"I'm fine boys. Violet here helped me." Skipper said, smiling gratefully at her.

Violet dipped her head before padding away.

"Skippah! Look at all these cats! Day could be good recruits to da agency." Hans pointed out.

"What agency?" An orange cat (with red streaks) approached them.

"That's classified information." Skipper said.

"Pardon. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Flames, leader of the cat pack. Welcome to our nest."

"You can keep your welcomes, Flames. We don't want to be here. We best be heading toward our lake." Skipper said, walking away.

Flames blocked his path. "You can't leave! We've been looking for animals with your abilities since FOREVER."

Skipper narrowed his eyes and stepped to the right. Flames followed. He then stepped to the left. Flames stepped to the left too.

Skipper went left, right, left, and right sill with that cat following him until he jumped over Flames' head.

Flames growled, spun around, reached his paw on the penguin, and brought him down. He then flicked the bird back in his place. "You're NOT leaving." Flames said.

"HAWK! HAWK!" Somebody yelled.

"What?" Flames asked.

"HAWK INCOMING! TAKE COVER!" A running black cat screamed.

"Hawk? HAWK! C'mon people! You know the drill!" Flames shouted, pushing the birds into a bush.

"What the…" Skipper stammered.

"BATTLE STATIONS!" Flames ordered, glancing at fierce looking cats hiding in the shadows before jumping in the bush.

"What do you think you're – MMF!" Skipper said when Flames stuck his tail in his beak.

A quick Cooper's hawk landed on the floor, glancing around suspiciously.

Saber let out a loud caterwaul, jumping on the hawk's back. It screeched, flapping its wings trying to flee.

"What the cranberries are you _doing_? I'm… urgh!... I didn't… do… ANYTHING WRONG!" it shrieked.

"Wait a minute! That's no predator! That's Agent Steph!" Skipper exclaimed. He ran out to help her.

"No! Wait!" Flames called out to him.

More cats began attacking the hawk, tearing at her feathers.

"Hyyah!" Skipper shouted, kicking cats away from Steph.

He punched some off the hawk while Steph nipped their tails until everyone was off.

"Agent Steph. I knew it was you!" Skipper said.

"It's okay…" Flames reassured his fellow cats. "It seems like our guest knows this one."

"_GUEST? _You came here as their _GUEST!?_" Steph exclaimed.

"But vhe did not come here. Vhe vhere captured! Den vhe were told to stay here, and now, vhe can't leave." Hans explained.

"And why not?" Steph asked.

"Because they've been looking for animals with our abilities to protect them." Johnson stated.

"Hah! We have tons of animals with your abilities back at HQ! Maybe even better! We should recruit these cats!"

"Dat was my idea!" Hans shouted.

"I came searching for you, newbies. I came down since the chip on Hans' back told me you were here." Steph said, pulling the chip out of Han's back.

"HEY!" Hans complained.

"Hey Stephanie, If you want to recruit everyone here, you would have to talk to Flames. He's the guy in charge around these parts." Skipper smirked. "If you can handle it." He said, pointing at Flames.

Steph scowled at him for calling him Stephanie. Then smirked. "We'll see about that." She said, flying gracefully toward the orange cat.

Skipper scoffed. "Hah! I doubt she can even say a single word without…"

"Um… Skippah?" Hans said, pointing at the two.

"What the…" Skipper said, seeing that Flames was nodding and walking with the hawk. He jumped onto a rock and yelled, "Everyone! Listen up! I've got something to say!"

All the cats gathered around him, keeping a good distance between them and the fierce hawk.

"Our friend, Steph here says she lives in a secret agency free from predators and harsh weather. She will provide us with food and water everyday if we stay with her and let the flightless birds go."

Hans looked hurt at the word "flightless".

Murmurs of delight were heard at the sound of an easy life.

"HOWEVER… in exchange for these terms, we will have to serve the agency. The agency takes care of abandoned animals. We'll do what they call recons, lookouts, search-and-rescues, and many more… It depends on the job Agent Steph will give you. All that wants to join her stay in the berry bush side. Those who wish to stay here in the forest, come near me." Flames said.

All of the cats split at once.

Steph flew near a berry bush, watching a few cats near her. Team Penguin neared the hawk too.

Violet walked toward the berry bush.

Claws, together with a cream-colored cat with pink patches, and two kittens, followed Violet.

A black she-cat with green eyes led Crystal toward the bushes.

But most of the cats stayed with Flames.

Tiger dipped her head at Flames before walking near the penguins.

"Okay then, so is this your final decision?" Flames asked the pack.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, Steph. You may now take your group to the secret agency you speak of." Flames said, flicking his paw dismissively.

"C'mon guys." Steph told the penguins. "You lead from here. I'll lead from above." Steph said, flying up high. She back-flipped in the air before zipping up higher.

"Pssh… Show off." Skipper mumbled.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_So… that was kinda… short… _**

**_So… REPLYING TIME!_**

**_buttercup: wow… You got the point that Genevieve's accent is kinda French… Good job, I guess?_**

**_Hmbird11: I'm so sorry… The names will get pretty plenty… You can refer to my profile… I put the characters there… I'll update it ASAP… _**

**_ GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS NOW! XD_**

**_5 review ppl! 5 REVIEWS!_**


	16. Chapter 16: Newbie Program

**_611 – L_****_: Here you go guys! Chapter 16… I know it was just 4 reviews before, but I really wanted to post this chapter… _**

**_Oh! And I noticed most of the stories have disclaimers in it, and I decided to start now… And Kowalski will be my guest! Kowalski?_**

**_Kowalski_****_: She does not own the series, PoM. Just the OC's and the story idea… She's just a fan… _**

**_611 – L_****_: Keep reading the cue card…_**

**_Kowalski_****_: Uh… She's just a fan… She's also really addicted to the show… Am I done now?_**

**_611 – L_****_: Not quite… *hugs Kowalski*_**

**_Kowalski_****_: Not so… TIGHT!_**

**_611 – L_****_: Kowalski, did I ever tell you how awesome you are? *hugs Kowalski less tightly*_**

**_Kowalski_****_: Y… you really think that? _**

**_611 – L:_****_ You know, instead of Skipper, _****you ****_should be in charge…_**

**_Kowalski:_****_ I KNOW, right?! Why can't they put the smart guy in charge? It makes no sense? WE NEED GENIUS JUSTICE!_**

**_611 – L:_****_ Now for the story…May your minds be transported to the awesome land of imagination… _**

* * *

**How It All Began **

**Chapter 16: Newbie Program**

"Pssh… Show off." Skipper mumbled.

Steph swooped down and landed right in front of Skipper, "And what? Your "_wings"_ are better than _mine_?" Steph growled.

"Guys! Guys! Stop da fighting! We are going to da HQ remember?" Hans reasoned.

"Hmph!" Steph said before flying up high again.

When they got to the lake, Agent Steph dropped her I.D in the lake. The water split and the hatch was revealed.

Everyone watched as she perched on the hatch, pulled out a tail-feather and placed it on the feather shape on the hatch. The penguin team tilted their heads in confusion.

She never did this before…

Agent Steph quickly grabbed her I.D and flew up high. The water in the lake flowed back to normal and a secret staircase opened on the ground in front of the group of cats.

"STAIRS? You actually had _STAIRS!?_ Why couldn't you use these stair on OUR first day?!" Johnson complained.

The question was ignored and Steph turned to the cats.

"Okay, Listen up! This is part of our little program to welcome new recruits! Just step down there, use your instincts and you'll get a surprise if you do the right thing!" Steph said in a friendly tone.

"Alright! I love ze prizes!" Hans said happily, marching toward the staircase.

"OH NO you don't!" Steph squawked, swooping down and hitting Hans' side, causing him to fall flat on his bum.

"This is STRICTLY for new recruits. You were just transferred here for your own safety…" Steph said. "You're coming with me."

Johnson and Hans slumped, walking toward the hatch with Skipper.

Steph flew up and fell straight in the hatch after them, landing on her feet. When she saw the Penguin Team up and standing, she pointed at a glass window.

Skipper looked through it and saw the cats sitting on slowly moving chairs coming toward them.

"Here, we'll test their knowledge." Steph narrated, pointing at the chemistry set right infront of them.

"_Chemistry_? For _begginners_?" Johnson chuckled.

Steph rolled her eyes.

Violet was the first cat to reach the set. She sniffed the bottles carefully then picked on up. She poured it in another one and made a purple liquid. She stirred it with the stirring rod and watched it become pink. Then she poured in something that looks like pink dust and stirred it some more.

Then she sniffed it, grinning. She poured the newly made mixture on a bowl, dipped her paw in and rubbed it on her fur.

Then she washed her paw in clean water before settling down on her chair, smiling at herself. The a bowl of cooked fish dropped down in front of her as a reward.

Hans glanced at Steph, who was nodding her head approvingly.

"She created a perfume. Not bad for a newbie…" Steph commented.

The chair moved to give way for others and Violet was pushed off her chair and towards an obstacle course. She narrowed her eyes and jumped through hoops, and climbed up walls perfectly. Even her landing was perfect.

"Brains AND Agility huh? Not bad… But can she handle THIS!?" Steph said, punching a button on her control panel.

Instantly, Knock-out darts were flying toward Violet.

Johnson gasped.

Violet saw the darts just in time and dodged. Then another set of darts were flung at her. She jumped over it with a panicked look on her face.

Steph punched the button again and Violet was targeted by many more darts. "STOP! Please!" Johnson shrieked and Steph narrowed her eyes at him.

Meanwhile Violet fluffed out her fur and flicked the darts away with her tail, making them hit the glass window instead. When the darts hit the window, it made a loud THONK.

The team and the hawk inside stared at the cat outside.

Violet narrowed her eyes and approached the window.

"She can't see the window. Outside, it looks like a part of a wall." Steph said.

Violet poked the window with her paw, sure enough it made thonking sounds.

Violet let out her claws and scratched the window, drawing a circle in the glass. She poked it again and the circular piece of glass fell in and broke.

She peered nervously in the hole she made. "Oh hey, Skipper! How are those leaves working for yah?" she said when she spotted the bird.

"It's… it's fine, I guess." Skipper said, patting his leaf-made bandage.

Violet took one glance at the others and jumped beside Skipper. "I suppose you're going to introduce me to your friends now?" She meowed.

"OH!uh… This is Hans and Johnson." Skipper said, pointing at the two penguins patching up the hole. "My team… or… what's left of it…" He murmured. Johnson started sniffing and Hans ducked his head in grief.

"And uh… this is Agent Steph… anie Shores." Steph scowled at Skipper for stating her real name, but he just smirked and went on. "I'm sure you heard about her from Flames."

"Ah, yes… You're little girlfriend. I believe you kicked me off her earlier." Violet growled.

"GIRLFRIEND?" Steph screeched her protest. She then neared the she-cat. "Let me set this straight, kitty cat. I am NOT his GIRLFRIEND! Kapeesh?"

Violet giggled. "Geez, bird-brain. I'm just kidding… I'm Violet by the way."

Steph took a deep breath and calmed down. "I… I saw your performance a while ago."

"That was a performance?" Violet said, blushing. "What about it?"

"Brains and Agility. These are two things that are present in an excellent recruit. Two things that you actually have. We might have a very good place for you here, soldier." Steph complimented, resting her wing on the cat's shoulder.

Violet smiled.

"Okay! Let's go meet some of your kitty-cat friends, shall we?" Steph said, extending her wing toward a door.

Once through the door, Violet turned her attention to the cave-like door where her fellow cats were streaming in. Some covered in ashes, bumps or bruises.

Two cream-colored kittens, one with green eyes and one with blue were bouncing around and chatting loudly. They spotted Violet, they bounded toward her excitedly.

"VIOLET! VIOLET! THERE YOU ARE!" They mewled in unison.

"Tulip! Lily! There are those sweet little angels!" Violet smiled.

"GUESS WHAT WE DID!" The one with green eyes yelled.

"What _did_ you do, Tulip?" Violet said, sitting down.

"Well…" Tulip started.

"When we went in the room…" Lily continued.

"We saw this tray of bottles with colored water in them!"

"Then we mixed them randomly…"

"And created…"

"A MAJOR EXPLOSION!" Lily said, extending her paws in the air.

"It burned my tail-fur!" Tulip said, raising her tail up high.

Violet saw the burnt spot on her tail. _That's got to hurt_ she thought.

"Then during the obstacle thingy our parents told us to be careful on…" Lily said, jumping up and down.

"I had to clump on top of Lily's head!"

"Just to climb up that silly wall!"

"Then Lily pulled me up by my tail…"

"And when we got up, Tulip lost her balance and fell right on top of me!" Lily laughed.

Tulip joined the laughter.

"Okay you two. Settle down and rush to your father. You've done enough damage already!" An adult cream-colored she-cat with pink patches said, nudging the two away.

"Terribly sorry, Violet. The twins are a bit… more hyper than usual today." She muttered.

"Oh it's no bother, Rose. Tulip and Lily are too cute and adorable to be angry at…" Violet said.

"Maybe for you…"

Then suddenly they heard a penguin yowl in alarm. Violet looked at a penguin being tackled playfully by the twins.

"Ugh! Tulip! Lily! Can't you two go five minutes without getting into trouble?" Rose hissed, bounding over to her daughters.

Violet heard the flapping of wings and turned around to see Steph.

"Who was that?" Steph asked, smirking.

"My brother's sister-in-law and her daughters..." Violet meowed, smoothing her fur with a well-licked paw.

Steph cocked her brow.

"Er… Rose and her daughters Tulip and Lily." Violet pointed out.

"Ah… Anyways I'm here to announce your team." Steph said.

"MY team?"

Steph nodded. "Your team mates will be the two hyper-brats a while ago and some cat named Michael…Why is his name not so… foresty?" Steph asked. But the question went unnoticed.

"MIKEY?! He's my brother! He's a slender white tom with black and brown patches and yellow eyes!" Violet said, smiling.

"Your brother's name is Mikey?!" Johnson asked from behind her.

Violet's fur fluffed up in alarm as she jumped. But she smoothed it when she realized it was just the Penguin Team.

"Yes.. We were both human's pets before then we decided to go out and into the wild." Violet explained.

"Okay then… C'mon now… Let's get you and your team together." Steph said, leading them toward another room.

Violet looked excited to introduce them to her brother, but they didn't know why.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**_611 – L:_****_ *still hugging Kowalski*_**

**_Kowalski:_****_ Yyeah… she's busy… 5 reviews people! 5 reviews!_**

**_611 – L:_****_ Yeah! What the most awesome, smart, and most handsome penguin said! _**

**_Kowalski:_****_ Say what now?_**

**_…_**


End file.
